Net Buddies
by L0nd0nHeart22
Summary: Cara Edwards is desperate for love in her busy lifesyle and decides to sign up on a love dating website. What happens when she gets a match who happens to be a famous rockstar in McFly? Check profile for full summary.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hi everyone, I finally finished the first couple of chapters and I am so happy. And I just want to mention that there isn't a lot of McFly sightings just yet but it'll happen soon (maybe after the next 2 chapters?). Thank you for reading my story and review if you like. **

* * *

I am the girl who has always paid more attention to school than boys. I am the girl who's insecure about herself when I see prettier girls. I am the klutz who always manages to trip on air or who trips going up the stairs. Yup, that's me; Miss Cara Edwards.

Ever since I was little, I have always believed that every emotion or action in life is made up of formulas and me, being the nerdy brainiac that I am, tried to find all of them. So far, I haven't been lucky.

When I finished college at the age of twenty two at a local school in my home state of New York, I knew it was the start of something great for me.

I ended up renting a small apartment and having a roommate who is also my best, and only, friend. But, the weird thing was, we were complete opposites. She's wild, courageous, confident, and blunt. I'm just plain, quiet, shy and nerdy. Even though we are different, we tend to balance each other out.

Suddenly there was a knock at my bedroom door and Ashley, my roommate, popped her head in.

"Hey girlie, I'm going out clubbin' tonight. You wanna come?" she asked, her vibrant blue eyes looking at me hopefully.

"Ehh, I'm not in the mood tonight, Ashley. I have to make my resume and send it out and all that jazz," I replied.

"Oh come on! You've been working non-stop since the third grade! You deserve a break every now and then," Ashley exclaimed, walking into my room and plopping down on my bed.

"I know, I know. I just want to get this done so I don't have to worry about it later on," I replied, rubbing a pale hand through my auburn hair.

"Oh you're such a party pooper," Ashley grumbled, sitting up on her elbows and her bright blonde hair splayed against my purple comforter.

"I know I am," I said, turning to face my computer screen, "Have fun! And if you bring any nighters home, tie the ribbon on your door knob."

"Okay Cara," she said, hopping off my bed and prancing towards my door, "have fun with your resume!" she said, using her singsong voice. I smiled as she closed the door behind her. Nighters are the men she occasionally brings home for some _fun_ so I came up with a nickname that was more suitable than calling my best friend a whore. I still don't know why we're friends, maybe opposites do attract?

I turned my attention back to my computer and opened up the browser so I could surf the net, totally ignoring my original plan of working on my resume, but these past few days I've been thinking about joining one of those love websites that help you find people. And yes, I know I'm desperate, and stupid, but I'm not getting any younger and I'm too busy as it is to go mingle on my own.

I finally came across a reliable site and signed up. I filled out all the credentials and posted a decent picture of me. My green eyes scanned the screen, and browsed various peoples' pages when I suddenly began to feel stupid. All of these men and women were unbelievably beautiful that it made me look and feel like crap.

I sighed, this always happens. Just when I seem happier, my brain and the world have to take it away from me. I was about to sign off when a message appeared.

_You have a match!_ _Click here to see who it is!_

Curiosity got to me and I clicked the link. I was immediately sent to someone's webpage that held pictures and their biography. I scrolled down his page and found his bio.

His name is Douglas Lee and is twenty one. I scrolled down to find a picture but I couldn't find one; I just found a description: 5'8", blue eyes and dirty blonde hair. And he also enjoys playing the bass as well as playing with his pet lizards.

I scrolled down even further to find out where this guy lives when I finally came across it. London, England. That's just great. My only match is living in a whole other country.

I sighed and signed off before working on my neglected resume. It was close to two in the morning when I finished and Ashley was still not home. I got up from my computer desk and grabbed some pajamas that were lying carelessly on the floor before making my way to the bathroom. I washed, freshening up before heading to bed. When I was finished, I hopped onto the computer once more to check my email. I only had one email and it was from that site, from Douglas Lee.

Hesitantly, I opened it and began to read.

_Hey, _

_I went on my site and it said that I had a match and I decided to check you out. I was just wondering if you just want to talk and get to know each other more. Let me know if you want to._

_-Douglas_

I didn't see the point of this. We are in completely different countries. It's not like he or I would just pick up everything and move away. It's way too complex. I clicked reply and wrote:

_Hi Douglas, _

_I noticed that we had a match too but I, sadly, don't see the point of getting to know each other since we live in totally different countries. But, maybe we can be net-buddies?_

_-Cara_

I laughed inwardly at the term net-buddies; it's actually quite pathetic in a way. I clicked send and signed off before plopping into bed and waiting for sleep to take over and eventually it did.

When I woke up the following morning, I wandered down the hallway to see if Ashley was home or not and sure enough, she was, and there was a pink silk ribbon wrapped around her door knob.

I wandered into the small kitchen and poured myself a bowl of _Lucky Charms_. I sat down at the island and ate my breakfast in silence until I heard the scraping of feet against the hardwood floor.

Curiosity got to me once again and I found myself wandering towards the hall way to see one of Ashley's nighters dressing and quietly making his way down the hallway, that is, until he saw me.

"Good morning," I said, "Feel free to leave your name and number on the post-it-note on the table on your way out." I gave him a small smile before wandering into the kitchen once more. I saw him groggily walk past the kitchen's entrance and then I heard the front door click shut.

I still don't understand why Ashley puts herself through all of this. She deserves a nice man that loves her instead of all these one night flings.

I finished my bowl of cereal and put it in the sink before making my way back to my room. I quickly got dressed into a pair of dark boot cut jeans and a red print shirt that was somewhat fancy. I put on my heels and grabbed the resumes off my desk that I printed off last night. I grabbed my bag that was sitting on my nightstand and made my way out my room to see Ashley slowly making her way to the kitchen.

"Good morning Ashley, your nighter just left about ten minutes ago," I said, following her into the kitchen.

"Oh I don't care. He wasn't that good any way. He's hot and all but that was totally deceiving after I got a piece of him," she chuckled, sitting herself down at the kitchen island.

I laughed, "Well, you'll find a good one eventually," I said, rummaging through the cupboards to get her a bowl of cereal, "And just so you know I'll be out of the house for a few hours. I have a couple of job interviews to go to."

Ashley grabbed the bowl and the box of _Lucky Charms_ out of hands and began to pour herself some food before she said, "I still can't believe you want to be a teacher. Who wants to hang out with rotten brats all day long and grade homework and tests?"

"Well I do and besides, kids aren't that bad, they can be quiet cute," I defended.

"I think you'd be more suited to work as a stripper," Ashley said, taking a spoonful of cereal, "It suits your wild and crazy attitude."

"Well thanks," I said sarcastically.

"You're welcome," she smiled.

"Well, I gotta get going. I'll call you later if I get any good news," I said, leaving the kitchen.

"Toodles, girlie!" I heard her call out as I grabbed my keys off the hook by the front door. I left my apartment, thinking about me getting my dream job but my thoughts were interrupted when I felt my cell start to buzz. I flipped it open once I was in the elevator; it was an email notification. I clicked ok to see it was from Douglas.

I closed my phone and pocketed it; he's just going to have to wait. I have more important things to do in my life that talk to some guy in London.

I left the elevator once it reached the first floor. I stepped outside to be greeted with tons of people scurrying around doing their daily activities. I walked towards my ten year old, black car and got in. I turned it on and eventually made my way down the busy street, heading towards the school. Today's going to be a good day, I can feel it.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hi everyone! I just want to thank everyone who reviewed and subscribed to this story, it means a lot to me. And I also want to mention that there is a phone to phone text conversation in this chapter so Dougie's text will be in bold and Cara's will be in italics. Thanks for reading and enjoy!**

* * *

After going to three interviews in the third district of Manhattan, I was finally hired at one of the local middle schools teaching science to eighth graders. Once outside, I pulled out my mobile and dialed Ashley's cell. After a few rings, she finally picked up.

"'ello?" she asked groggily.

"I got a job!" I squealed into the phone once I was safely in my car.

"Oh my god! You did? Great job girlie!" she said excitedly, the grogginess wearing off, "At which school?"

"It's a local middle school in district three in Manhattan. It's not too bad of drive, only a half hour," I said, pulling out my spot and driving home.

"Well that's great, congratulations," she chirped into my ear, "When do you start?"

"I start next week on Monday."

"Since you have a job now and you are less stressed… how about we go out tonight and have a girl's night?" Ashley suggested.

I contemplated over her idea, and after a moment of thinking it over, I gave in; I needed to have some fun. "Sure, we can go out."

"You serious?"

"Yea, why?"

"I really thought you were going to say no!" I heard her laugh lightly.

"Well, I need to celebrate and have some fun before I have to deal with brats all day long and grade homework and tests," I replied, quoting her words from earlier.

"Alright, girlie, when you get home I'm picking out your outfit and you better like it," she said.

"Okay, I'll let you do that since I have no idea what to wear."

"Well, I gotta go. My grilled cheese is starting to burn. Toodles!" I could hear the slight panic in her voice.

"Bye Ashley." I clicked the end button and pocketed my phone. I knew today was going to be a good day.

By the time I got home and in my room, Ashley was rummaging through my closet trying to find some decent clothes.

"You know what? I'm gonna let you borrow some of mine," she said, giving up on my wardrobe that mainly consisted of professional and slob; Professional for weekdays and slob for weekends.

I sat down on my bed and waited for her to return and eventually she did with an armful of clothes and shoes. She plopped them all on my bed and began to arrange them into the 'perfect outfit' as she would call it.

"I really want you to try on this," Ashley said, holding up a short, jean skirt and a white cuffed, button-up top with a black cami, "It is so cute!"

I looked at the outfit and the first thing that came to mind was skank. I nodded no and pointed to another outfit which consisted of an even shorter skirt and a very low cut top.

"Do you have anything that's less revealing?" I asked, silently hoping that she would. Ashley looked at me, analyzing every detail before she made a weird noise and pranced out of the room.

A few moments later she came prancing back with an outfit in hand.

"Try this on, I think this will suit you better," she said, handing over the outfit. I looked at the pile of clothes that were in my arms and sighed. This better not be a hooker outfit.

I stripped down to my underwear and bra and began to put on her clothes. I put on the black skinny jeans and a gray short sleeved shirt with a draped v-neck. I slipped on the black heels and made my way to my bathroom.

I looked beautiful and sexy, for once. I even _felt_ sexy. No wonder Ashley wears these clothes all the time.

"This is so pretty," I sighed, gawking at my own reflection.

"Good cuz you can have it," she said, walking into the bathroom.

"What? Why?" I looked at her as she rummaged through my drawers and pulling out some make up that I never really wore as well as my hair brush and curling iron.

"I have never worn it and it has been in my closet for weeks. You can have it, consider it a Christmas present," she said, motioning for me to sit down on a small bench near by.

"It's April," I said.

"Fine! Happy Easter!" she huffed, brushing my hair. I really need to know how to do this kind of stuff… I'm a girl for Pete's sake!

I waited in silence until she was done with my make up and hair. I looked at my reflection in the mirror and once again, I found myself gawking. My hair was in soft curls and my make up was a mixture of dark and light gray.

"You should really get into the fashion business," I said, "You'd be amazing."

"I know but working at the salon is where I belong," Ashley said as we walked out of my bathroom.

"Thank you so much for helping me," I said, giving her a hug.

"You're welcome, girlie," she laughed as we pulled apart, "Now, I gotta go get ready. Wait for me." She quickly pranced out of my room and to her own. I laughed at her happy-go-lucky antics as I sat down at the computer.

That's when I remembered the email I got earlier from Douglas. I opened my browser and signed into my email account. I clicked the email and began to read.

_Hey Cara, _

_Yea we can be net-buddies. lol. But, at the beginning of May I'll be visiting the states for holiday. Maybe we can actually see each other in person but that's only if you want too. Talk to you soon._

_-Douglas_

I thought for a moment, contemplating over his suggestion. But, after everything that I have heard about people getting killed and raped because they met someone online, I felt it was a bad idea. But, what if we hung out in very public places? Well, NYC is a very public place. I just have to remind myself to ignore dark alleys.

I clicked reply and began to type.

_Hey Douglas, _

_Are you making fun of my term of net-buddies? lol. Well, let's just get to know each other first before we make any plans on actually meeting each other. Here's my cell, feel free to text or call me. I have international service since I have family in Greece. Talk to you later._

_(646) 973-1231_

_-Cara_

I clicked send and signed off just as Ashley came prancing into my room in an excited manner.

"Come on, girlie, let's get going!" she chirped, grabbing my bag and throwing it at me. Just as I grabbed it, she grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the chair. She dragged me out of my room and down the hallway before we stopped at the front door.

"So, where are you taking me?" I asked hesitantly.

"I am taking you to Hunk mania," she said, going through her purse and pulling out some lip-gloss.

"Hunk mania?" I immediately began to question her plan of going out. Hunk mania was a strip club for the ladies.

"Oh it's not what you're thinking. It's where I usually go and meet the most hunkiest men ever and hopefully I'll find one who's decent in bed too," she replied, pocketing her lip-gloss, "C'mon, girlie, let's go have some fun!"

We left our apartment and made our way down to ground level. Once we were outside, the streets were illuminated by street lights as well as colorful and vibrant neon signs.

"Oh and make sure you put a ribbon on your door in case you bring any nighters home," Ashley teased as we walked down the sidewalk. I glared at her playfully.

"You know what? You should go out more often. You need to loosen up and meet people your own age. You gotta mingle and have a social life, especially after dealing with those evil minions that go to that school," she said as we got in line for the dance club.

"I do have a social life!" I defended, pulling out my I.D. from inside my bag.

"What? Me? I'm just your best friend, girlie; you don't hang around with other people. You'll be hanging out with all the fuddy duddy old teachers in the lounge talking about nerdy stuff. You need to meet people your own age and tonight is a good night to meet some," she said, handing her I.D. over to the bouncer. I sighed, she was right; my life is quite pathetic.

I handed my I.D. over to the bouncer and he just grunted in response before unclasping the red velvet rope for me to get in. That's when Ashley grabbed my hand and pulled me inside. The music was so loud; I could feel the vibrations flowing through my body.

At the edges of the club, there were booths and bars just for people who wanted to hang out and have a drink. But in the center, there was a mosh pit of people dancing close together and grinding to the music.

"C'mon, let's dance!" Ashley said before dragging me to the center of the dance floor. She let go of my hand and immediately started dancing to the beat. I on the other hand, have no idea how to dance to this kind of music. My body can't just magically bend that way.

"Why aren't you dancing?" she asked loudly over the music.

"I don't know how!" I yelled back in response.  
"Anyone can dance!" she yelled, grabbing my hands and thrusting my hands in the air, "Sway your hips to the music!"

I did as I was told and I just couldn't help but feel ridiculous. What happened to the more classic dancing like we did in gym class in high school?

Eventually she let go of my hands and began to grind her hips against some guy whose hands were all over her.

Okay… I need a drink. I began to walk through the crowd, attempting to get to the bar, when I suddenly felt someone grab me by the waist.

"Hey… where yo' goin'?" he slurred, grinding against my hips. I struggled against his grip.

"Let go of me!" I said fiercely. When he didn't respond, I stomped my heel as hard as I could on his foot. I heard him yelp in pain and I took that as my cue to leave.

I finally made my way to the bar and plopped down on one of the stools. The bartender, who was a surprisingly hot male, came up to me and asked, "So, what can I do for ya?"

"Can I have a sprite please?" I asked.

"Sure thing sweetie," he said, charming his way into getting more tips, especially from the female population.

He handed me my sprite and I paid for it. I sat at the bar for a while until I felt my phone buzz from inside my pocket. I took it out and flipped it open to see it was a text message. I clicked the ok button and read it; it was from Douglas.

**Hey its Doug. You can call me Doug or Dougie if u want**

_Ok Dougie. How should we start this?_

**Im not really sure. This is my 1st time talking to somebody that i met online **

_How about a game of 20 ?s _

**Sure. Ok**

_Whats ur full name?_

**Douglas Lee Poynter. Whats urs?**

_Cara Michelle Edwards. Whens ur bday?_

**30th November 1987. u?**

_December 1__st__ 1986. Ur Sagittarius right?_

**Yupperz. Do u have a job?**

_Yes I do & officially today. Im a teacher_

**Well congrats**

_Thx. What about u?_

**Im in a band.**

_U serious? That must be fun._

**Yea it is. Me and the guys go all out. We've been a band 4 about 4 yrs now**

_Well thats really cool. What kind of music do u play?_

**Punk, pop rock basically. What about u? what do u listen to?**

_I listen to some pop rock. Especially from the 90s._

**I like blink 182, they're my fav band. I wish they were still 2gether.**

_I like them 2 as well as Sum41. & I know this gonna sound weird, but can I have a pic of u? I have no idea what u look like. _

**Sure np.**

A moment later, I received a picture message and I clicked ok to accept it. As it was loading, nerves began to bubble up in the pit of my belly. What if he's gorgeous? What if he doesn't think I'm good enough? All these thoughts were coming to mind when I heard a familiar beep from my phone saying it was complete. I slowly looked down at my phone that was in my lap.

This man was beautiful. Shaggy dirty blonde hair framed his fair skinned face. His eyes are gray and full of happiness and child like. And his nose was the cutest thing I have ever seen.

Suddenly, my phone began to vibrate, another text message.

**So what do u think?**

What should I say? That he's the most gorgeous man I have ever seen? I think that'd work out well… not!

_You are really cute_

**so r u**

I felt all the blood in my body rush to my face in embarrassment. He's not even in the same country as me and I am already blushing like an idiot.

"You okay miss?" the bartender asked, "You look a little flushed."

"Ahh… yes I am, thanks for asking," I said embarrassedly. Oh geez, the bartender probably thinks I'm a total quack job, just great.

_Thx_

**Ur welcome. XD**

Suddenly, I felt an arm wrap around my shoulder. I looked behind me to see it was just Ashley.

"Hey, who ya talking to?" she asked, trying to peek over my shoulder.

"My brother Josh," I lied.

"Oh, how is he? He's in Greece right?" she asked, sitting down on the stool next to me.

"He's good. He's still living with my grandparents though," I said.

"Aww… well that's too bad. Well, I'm gonna go dance some more. Toodles!" she left her stool and immediately began to dance with some random guys.

_Well Dougie I g2g. I have to catch a cab. I'll ttyl tho._

**Ok. Ttyl**

I closed my phone and pocketed it. I downed my sprite and was about to leave when I felt an arm wrap around my shoulder.

"Okay Ashley I'm gonna go-" I was interrupted when I felt a sloppy, wet kiss on my cheek.

"Hey babe, what are ya doin' here all by your self?" the man droned out, taking a seat beside me, "You want to go back to my place and have some fun?" He raised his thick eye brow in a suggestion. Then the smell of alcohol hit me like a ton of bricks.

"Uhh… no thank you," I said trying to be polite.

"Aww c'mon babe, you'll enjoy it," he said, his hand moving towards my thigh. I was starting to get nervous and my hands started to get all clammy.

"No I won't," I replied, moving his hand away from my thigh.

"Why do you think that?"

"I'm gay!" I said loudly. I can't believe I just said that, "And that girl over there," I said, pointing to Ashley, "Is my lover." I stood up and walked towards Ashley.

"Play along. We're lovers," I whispered quickly into her ear. I wrapped an arm around her waist and brought her over to the bar.

"See? I'm not available," I said. The man looked at me and then to Ashley.

"Okay… whatever," he mumbled, turning to face the bartender.

"C'mon babe, let's go home and make some love," Ashley said loudly as we walked away and out of the club.

Once we were outside, we let go of each other and started to laugh.

"I can't believe we just did that," Ashley said, hugging her ribcage.

"I can't believe I said I was gay!" I exclaimed as we headed home.

"I know! But I'd do anything for you girlie," Ashley commented, her fit of giggles coming to an end.

"But the last bit was overkill," I said, smiling at her.

"Overkill? I was in the moment!" she defended, but her defense was breaking because of a smile that was threatening to come through.

"It was so overkill," I said, smiling. Let's just say tonight was not going to be forgotten by the both of us.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: I just want to apologize for the update being posted a little bit later than planned. My internet was out for a couple days and I couldn't get it fixed until today so I want to thank you all for your patience. And I also want to mention that this chapter is a little bit on the shorter side but I just had to leave it as is xD. I hope you like it and have fun reading! **It was the night before my first day of work and I was completely beyond frazzled. My nerves were shot and my heart was beating so fast, I actually thought I'd die of a heart attack.

* * *

I was currently sitting at my computer desk, trying to figure out my plans for class tomorrow. The only thing that I know is that the teacher had left off at earth's energy forces.

Then an idea came to mind; why don't I just review some previous topics just so I could figure out what kind of students they are? I could review just this week and start the new unit next week. I'm brilliant.

I began to write down my plans and work on some worksheets on my computer when I heard my door open to reveal a tired looking Ashley.

"Hey, why so tired?" I asked as she sat down on my bed.

"I'm not sure," she answered, "I haven't been feeling too chipper lately."

"Maybe you're coming down with a bug or something. You have a pretty wild lifestyle. You never sleep," I said, returning to my work.

"Ehh… that's a possibility. I hope not though; I don't want to sneeze in someone's hair at the salon. I'd die of embarrassment if I had to pick my own boogers out of someone's hair," she said.

I laughed, "And you'd most likely get fired."

"I know! I'd be the laughing stock in the hair industry!" she exclaimed, being over dramatic as usual.

"Well why don't you go to the doctor's office and get checked out before it gets into a full blown virus?" I suggested just as I printed out a worksheet to copy tomorrow morning at school.

"I can't go to the doctor. I have no health insurance at the moment. If I went, a visit would cost me a couple hundred dollars or more," she groaned.

"Well, why don't you just get some?"

"I don't make enough money to pay for it," she replied.

"I'll help you pay for it this month when you get it. But I suggest that you buy less clothes each month and that you sell some of the clothing that you have already," I suggested. Ashley sighed in defeat as she sat up on my bed.

"Do I have to?" she asked as a small smile tugged at her lips.

"Yes you do. Now, be a good girl and call the insurance company," I said, maneuvering my swivel chair so I was now facing the computer monitor.

"Fine," she grumbled. I heard my mattress squeak as she stood up and my door click shut behind her as she left.

I continued to work on my schedule for the next week for about two more hours when I suddenly felt my cell vibrate in my pocket. I quickly took it out and looked at the screen when it noticed it was a phone call, a phone call from Dougie.

I started to panic. I was actually going to hear his voice for the first time. A shaky finger pressed the little green send button and said a quiet greeting.

"Hey, it's Dougie," he said in a thick British accent.

"Hi, how are ya?" I asked, trying to calm down my already raw nerves.

"Pretty good. How about you?" he asked. Just then in the background I could hear another male yell, "Hey Dougie! Who you talking to?"

Dougie laughed nervously before answering his friend, "A girl. Now get out of my room."

"Well tell your girlfriend Danny Jones says hi!"

"Okay, I'll tell her when you leave," Dougie replied.

"Tell her now and then I'll leave," Danny retorted. I couldn't help but smile at their little banter.

"Danny Jones says hi," Dougie mumbled into the phone.

I laughed, "Tell him I say hi too."

"She says hi back. You can go now," Dougie said.

"Alright mate, later," Danny said then afterwards I could hear the door shut behind him.

"Uhh… sorry about that," Dougie said, sounding embarrassed.

"Oh it's okay. I thought it was quite funny," I replied, smiling into the phone.

"Well okay then." Dougie actually sounded just as nervous as I was which was comforting in a weird way.

"So what's up?" I asked, trying to sound normal.

"Well, I was just wondering if you wanted to actually meet. The company is planning our trips for holiday and I just wanted to know what you want to do," Dougie replied. Okay… that's the reason for why he was sounding nervous.

The other day I was actually thinking about him and contemplating over the thought of meeting him, but after getting to know him a little bit more, I don't see a reason not to.

"I want to meet you, Dougie. I really do," I answered. I heard him sigh in relief before he gave a light laugh.

"That's great! All the silence was making me nervous!" he exclaimed. I couldn't help but smile; he seems like a really good, and quite amusing, young man.

"Sorry for making ya nervous," I said, stifling a laugh, "When will you be arriving?"

"On May 3rd, I think it's a Sunday though."

"That's next week, right?" I asked, shuffling through my papers trying to find my calendar.

"Yea I believe so."

"Okay, I just have to mark it down. I'm already frazzled and I haven't even started my job yet," I laughed lightly.

"Well hopefully it'll get easier for ya and before it slips my mind forever, where do you live? I need to get a flight booked."

"I live in Manhattan, New York. If you take a plane to JFK Airport, they can shuttle you over to the hotel in Manhattan," I explained.

"Well that's good to know," he said, "Will you be there waiting for me?" He sounded hopeful and nervous at the same time.

"I'll be there," I agreed.

"Yes!" I heard him chirp into the phone. He reminds me of a kid that was given candy.

"Aww man, your conversation just blows. I would think it'd be more interesting cuz its Dougie," I heard a familiar voice say.

"Danny!" Dougie exclaimed, "How long have you been listening?"

"Long enough to know that you are freakishly normal when you're by yourself," Danny replied into the phone.

"Oh geez," Dougie said, embarrassed once again, "I gotta go Cara; I have some _business_ to attend to. I'll call you later," he said.

"Alright, bye," I said before hearing a quick good bye and hanging up. This guy is really amusing; I can't wait to meet him.

I continued to work on my schedule when I heard my door open once again. I turned my attention to Ashley standing in the doorway, but this time she looked really sick.

Her skin was abnormally pale and glistened with sweat. She looked tired and frail, like she could shatter into a million pieces if someone just touched her.

"Ashley?" I stood up and walked over to the doorway, "Are you okay?"

"I don't feel so good," were her last words before she collapsed. Before I could process what was happening, my arms reflexively reached out to catch her by the shoulders. Her skin was burning and she was sweating profusely.

I carefully dragged her back to her own room and sat her down on the bed. I went into her bathroom and rummaged through her drawers trying to find the small medicine kit and clean washcloths. Eventually I found them and drenched the cloths in cold water.

I made my way back to her bedside and was about to put the cloth on her forehead when I noticed a small pool of blood by her bottom.

Fuck it, I don't care if she doesn't have health insurance, she needs serious help. I took out my cell and called for an ambulance; it would be here shortly.

I patted her forehead with the cool cloth, attempting to comfort my best friend in some way. Suddenly, I heard a few anxious knocks on the front door and I ran to it. I flung it open and the paramedics immediately invaded.

"Follow me," I said, leading the two paramedics to her room. They quickly grabbed hold of her and carefully placed her on the stretcher.

I followed the paramedics out of the apartment and to the waiting ambulance. Once we were inside, panic and fear began to sink in as I watched my best friend worsen at an incredibly fast rate. She was bleeding even more now and her clothes were drenched in sweat. I can't lose my best friend, I just can't.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Hi everyone! I just want to mention that from now on I will be updating this story every Friday because I have been very busy at school due to a series of essay's that I have been writing lately. So I shall update every Friday and hopefully more frequently over breaks. Thanks for reading and enjoy!**It was around midnight when the nurses forced me to go home. The doctors found out that Ashley had an ectopic pregnancy and they were forced to perform surgery and remove the tube. But the thing that really hurt me was the fact that I had to sign the papers for her so the doctors could abort it; I don't believe in abortion but she was dying, I had to save her.

* * *

By the time I got home it was close to one. I went to her room and changed her sheets and threw out the blood stained ones. Afterwards I changed into my pajamas and hopped into bed and I was immediately taken by darkness.

It was 6:30 in the morning when I was awakened by my alarm clock. A tired hand slammed down on the clock and it stopped beeping loudly. I rolled over onto my back and stared up at my ceiling and that's when I realized today was my first day of work.

"Oh my god!" I started to panic once again. I threw the covers off and ran to my closet. I scrambled to put on some clothing which turned out to be light gray dress pants, black high heels and a white button up shirt.

I ran to my desk and grabbed my bag as well as my black tote bag that held all of my school papers. Then I realized how quiet it was, especially without Ashley. I could feel tears threatening to spill but I held them back, I couldn't cry, I had to be strong. I pulled out my mobile and called the hospital; someone picked up on the second ring.

"Hello?"

"Good morning, this is Cara Edwards. I was wondering how a friend of mine is doing; her name is Ashley McAdams,"

"Oh yes, she's doing just fine. She has her own room now and her levels are stable, but we do have an issue with medical expenses…"

"I know, I'll stop by after work to help figure it all out and come up with a plan," I said as I walked towards the kitchen to grab myself a protein bar and a bottle of green tea.

"Alright Miss Edwards, have a good day."

"You too," I said before clicking end on my phone. I exited the apartment and headed towards the elevator when I felt my cell buzz in my pocket. I took it out and flipped it open to see it was a text message from Dougie.

**Good luck on ur 1****st**** day**

_Thank you Dougie_

**:D **

I laughed quietly as I stepped into the elevator and thought about him on my way to ground level. I haven't even met him and person and yet a simple _hi_ from a text can make me blush. I think I might have some rare blushing disease or something that makes me permanently red in the face. Yea, let's go with that.

When I finally arrived at the school about an hour later due to extreme traffic, I was petrified. My nerves were raw and hands were clammy and shaky. I walked down the almost desolate hallway of the middle school to my new room, _my room_; I'll never get over that.

After a few moments of silence, except for the loud clicks of my high heels against the linoleum flooring, I made it to my classroom, room eighty-seven. I unlocked the door and gently pushed it open. I flicked on the light switch and it was immediately illuminated. It was fairly large with white paint and various science posters plastered against the walls. The classroom had one wall with three massive windows and the opposite wall was lined with bookcases that went from floor to ceiling and each shelf was covered in science text books. Then my eyes made my way to the front desk which stood right before the blackboard. It was a dark colored desk with a solar system on the corner and an 'in' tray right next to it.

This was the most exciting and most petrifying moment in my life. I am a school teacher, I have my dream job. I couldn't help but smile as I made my way to my desk and put my things away. When I was finished, I heard the first bell ring and students were filing into the school. I looked out the door to see young children of various ages smiling and mingling with friends.

About five minutes later, the bell rang again signaling that it was time for class to begin. I watched students run into my classroom and make their way to their seats. When the last seat was filled, I decided to begin my lecture.

"Good morning everyone, my name is Miss Edwards and I will be your new science teacher for the rest of the school year. Just for this week, we will be reviewing previous units just so I can understand your learning habits. Our subject for today will be…" I still couldn't believe that I was living the dream and so far, I started the school day with a good and exciting feeling in the pit of my stomach.

After school, I went to the hospital to find out that she can come home as long as she stays on bed rest for three weeks; I signed the forms for her release. But for her medical expenses, we agreed to pay two hundred and fifty dollars a month.

It was abnormally quiet on the car ride home. Ashley was dead silent and pale. I thought about holding her hand to comfort her, but I thought against it when the mere thought of a hand can potentially break her.

I kept both my hands on the steering wheel as I pulled into my parking spot in front of the building. We grabbed our bags and headed inside.

Once we were inside our apartment, Ashley spoke.

"I can't believe it," she said quietly, "And I can't believe it happened again." Her body was shaking and tears were threatening to spill.

"Again?" I asked. This has happened before?

"Yea, it happened when I was seventeen; they removed the whole right one." Tears spilled and they were now running freely down her pale face.

"Aww… it's going to be okay," I said comfortingly as I embraced her in a hug and waited as she cried.

"But what will happen when I actually want kids? Oh this sucks so much," she sobbed.

"Well, we'll work out the details when the time comes, but for right now let's get you to bed so you can rest," I said, slowly leading her to her room.

Once she was settled, I found myself wandering into my room, thinking about my future and wondering what will happen.

The school week flew by and each day was getting easier, and today was the day that I will finally meet Dougie Lee Poynter. I was feeling terrified and panicked.

What should I wear? Will he like me? What if he thinks I'm ugly in person and goes back to London?

I wandered over to Ashley's room to ask her if I could borrow some clothes.

"Hey Ash," I greeted, "Can I borrow some clothes?" She looked at me from her bed with a weird expression on her face that I couldn't really describe.

"Of course you can!" she exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air, "you're the one helping me pay medical expenses and such. Wear anything you want." I gave her a smile and wandered over to her closet.

"So… what's the occasion?" she asked, "you never borrow my clothes unless I force to go to a nightclub."

I was hesitant but decided to tell her a simplified version of the truth.

"I'm going out with somebody."

"Oh my god, give me details!" she gushed, "What's his name?"

"Dougie," I replied, finally finding an outfit that I liked. How can she be so chipper after everything that has happened? She's probably trying to get her life back on track.

"How old is he?"

"Twenty-one." I took off my pajamas and slipped on dark blue skinny jeans and a black tee.

"Oh you're such a cougar! Going after young men like that," she laughed.

"Just so you know, a cougar is a fifty year old woman going after a twenty year old man," I defended, sticking out my tongue.

"Make sure you put your dusty pink ribbon on your door knob!" she exclaimed as I left her room.

I grabbed my bag and keys before leaving and on my way to the elevator; I couldn't help but feel nervous and excited.

As I was waiting by the exit of the airport, I couldn't control my fast fluttering heart.

Yes, I was nervous, but I couldn't help but think all these weird and annoying thoughts, like should I be holding up a sign that says his name? I know it's stupid but I have only seen one picture of him.

I then began to rummage through my bad, trying to find a large piece of paper when I heard a familiar voice.

"Cara?"

I looked up from my bag to see _him_ standing in front of me. I think my heard just stopped.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Hi everyone! I want to thank everyone who reviewed, they mean a lot. And I pretty much have nothing else to say except thanks for reading and enjoy!**

* * *

"Are you Cara Edwards?" he asked again in a thick British accent.

"Y-yeah I am," I stuttered. Why am I stuttering? I'm making a complete fool of myself!

I looked up at his beautiful face to see him smiling. Then the next thing I knew, his arms were wrapped around me in a friendly hug.

"Oh hello!" I squeaked in surprise.

"It's wicked! I can't bloody believe that I'm seeing you!" he exclaimed, letting me go.

"Same here," I said, laughing at his child-like antics; this guy is so amusing. How many times have I said that now? I've lost count.

"So what do we do now?" he asked suddenly as we walked outside to wait for the shuttle to arrive.

"Well, we'll stop by the hotel to drop off your stuff and then we could go out," I suggested just as the shuttle pulled up.

"Okie dokie!"

"Alright, then it's settled." We got on the bus and eventually got off at the Buckingham Hotel. How can he afford this?

After he checked in, we began to wander towards his suite and that's when I decided to be rude and ask how.

"The company paid for this," he said, unlocking his door.

"What do you do for a living again?" I asked, completely amazed at the size of his penthouse suite once we were inside.

"I'm in a band and with all the money I make I can pretty much buy anything that I want," he said, running towards his king size bed and jumping on it.

Then a somewhat ridiculous question came to my mind but I knew I had to ask, "Are you… famous?"

"Yes I am; you're dating a rockstar!" he exclaimed, collapsing on his bum, panting for air.

"Are you serious?" was all I could manage to say.

"Why yes I am, my fair lady," he said, rolling onto his stomach.

I didn't know what to think. I didn't want a boyfriend with such a high status in the music industry; I just wanted a plain ordinary one that would give me flowers and be mine forever.

"You okay?" he asked. I immediately noticed the seriousness in his tone of voice and all I could think of is if he is bipolar or something along those lines.

"Yea I am. It's just that there's a lot to take in," I mumbled quietly, looking down at my feet and feeling unworthy of his presence.

"You know what? Let's just order pizza and we can just hang out here," Dougie said, wandering towards the phone with a yellow colored phonebook next to it.

I walked over to the soft, plush sofa and collapsed onto it in a un-lady like manner. I crossed my legs Indian style and waited for him to join me on the sofa. I heard him talking to the pizza place over the phone and before I heard the click of the phone being put back onto the receiver.

"The bloke will be here in a bit," he said, plopping down on the sofa next to me.

"Hey, how about we do like a little interview thingy magiggy or something?" he asked, turning his body so he can face me.

"Uhh sure," I said, shifting my body so I was looking directly at him.

"You have family in Greece?" he asked, wiggling his feet on the center cushion.

"Yes I do. My brother Josh and my grandparents live there. My parents live in Florida some where's," I answered.

"That's cool. I used to speak Greek, but I don't remember much of it," Dougie commented.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better I don't know it at all," I said, "Now, what about you? What's your family like?" On the outside I was trying to be calm and relaxed but that was quite the opposite of how I felt; I was beyond nervous yet I was slightly excited.

"Well, my family is divorced and I have a sister named Jazzie," he answered.

"That's cool. I have always wanted a sister," I found myself admitting, "I remember on your site that you like playing with lizards; do you have any?"

"Yup, I have two lizards named Zukie and Jerry; I don't think Tom likes them very much."

"I don't have any pets because I am allergic to everything with fur."

"So if you walked by a furry animal you'll, like, blow up or something?"

"Ehh… something like that," I laughed. Just then there was a knock on the door and Dougie stood up to get it. Once he returned he set the pizza down on the center cushion of the couch and we began to eat.

"So, are you like the other girls that usually eat one bite and say they're full?" he asked, taking a slice.

"Nope. I eat two to three slices, but it depends on how hungry I am," I answered, taking a bite of my slice.

"Good because I can't stand a girl who eats healthy all the time."

"Good because I won't change my eating habits for a man." If I want to change, it'll be for me and not for someone else.

"Stubborn, aren't you?"

"Yes and I stay true to my beliefs." We continued to eat and talk about ourselves until it was around midnight and I had to be heading home.

"Well Dougie, I should be getting home; I have work tomorrow," I said, standing up and grabbing my bag off the coffee table.

"Can I take you home?" he asked, standing up. I looked up into his beautiful eyes. He seems so nervous and shy that it didn't match his childlike exterior.

"Sure, I'd like that," I said shyly. He looked down at me and smiled; he is so adorable.

We left the hotel and walked down the bright, neon colored street.

"It's really bright here," I heard him say.

"Well it is the city that never sleeps," I said, smiling, "What's England like?"

"Well, it's different in most areas. In London it is similar to this but other than that there is a lot of country. We travel a lot so I've been to almost every place in Europe."

"That is so cool, I'm jealous," I said, smiling.

"But it would be nice to actually stay home once in a while. I used to live in Essex England; I grew up there," he said, just as we turned the corner down my street.

"I have been living here all my life. My parents are the ones that moved here from Greece," I explained. Just then we reached the entrance of the building and we just stood there awkwardly, unsure of what to do.

"So, can I see you again?" he asked nervously. I promise I won't say how cute he is.

I looked up at him and said, "Yes, yes you can." He sighed in relief and I just smiled. How can I say no when he get's all nervous like that?

"That's great. How about I pick up tomorrow, well technically it's today, but whatever, at seven and we can go out to dinner and go to a totally awesome VIP club afterwards?" he smiled, raising an eyebrow in anticipation.

"That'd be great," I agreed. I can't believe I'm going on another date with him, with a rockstar.

"Great," he said, leaning in and giving me a chaste kiss on the cheek, "See ya tomorrow, or later today… whichever! See you!"

"See you later," I laughed, watching him walk away.

My mind was foggy with pleasant feelings and I couldn't stop smiling like a complete idiot, his lips were soft and sent tingles down my spine. Oh man, if I feel like this with just a simple kiss on the cheek I wonder what will happen when we-

I shook my head of naughty thoughts and wandered up to my apartment. As soon as I opened the door, I heard Ashley frantically calling my name from her room.

"Ashley, I'm coming," I called out, heading to her room.

"Give me details girlie!" she exclaimed once I was in her room.

I laughed at her excitement and sat down on the edge of her bed.

"I met up with him and we took a shuttle to the hotel, we talked and ate pizza," I answered.

"Shuttle? They only do that at the airport," she pointed out. Oh no, her brain function must be working better without the influence of all the alcohol.

"I meant bus," I said, my lie faltering.

"No you didn't and what about a hotel? What's going on?" Ashley asked. I hated it when she found out my lie, she's too good at it or I am just a really bad liar. I think it's the second one.

"Fine, but it's really embarrassing," I mumbled.

"It's okay, I don't really care."

"Okay, I met this guy online and we've been talking for a little while and he came over on a little vacation just so he could meet me," I explained.

"Where's he from?" she asked curiously.

Oh poo…

"Uhh… England," I replied, my voice barely above a whisper.

"What did you just say?" I was fidgety and I knew I had to tell her, I just didn't want to.

"England."

I heard her gasp loudly, "He's from England? He came all the way from England just to see you?"

"Yea… he did."

"Aww! That is so cute!" Ashley gushed, "You should give him bonus sex for that!"

"No!" I exclaimed, and then more calmly I said, "No, we just met each other."

"Oh c'mon! He went all the way from England to see you! The least you can do is give him some booty," she laughed.

"Well, instead of giving him some booty I am going on another date with him," I commented.

"Okay, fine. When are you guys going on another date?"

"I looked at the clock on her nightstand, it is 12:45. "Well, officially today after school."

"Ooh how exciting! You going to bring him here after?" she asked. Will she drop the booty call?

"Ehh… I don't know. Probably not because I still don't know him very well," I answered.

"What? Why not?"

"Well, like I said before, I prefer to know him on a personal level than just on a first name basis," I explained.

"You make me sound like a whore," she said suddenly, staring down at her blankets.

"I don't think you're a whore!" I exclaimed, trying to defend myself. I heard her sigh a shaky breath.

"I just think you need to find a man who loves you for you. You deserve much better than a fling here and there," I explained.

"Maybe you're right," Ashley mumbled, somewhat incoherently.

I sighed and gave my best friend a comforting hug, "You will find someone special."

"You promise?" I heard her sob into my shoulder.

"I promise." I gave her a reassuring squeeze before letting go.

"Well, I got to get some sleep so g'night," I said tiredly.

"'night," she mumbled. I left her room and went to my own. I stripped down to my undergarments and collapsed onto the bed. Happy, and somewhat naughty dreams of Dougie, engulfed my unconscious mind as I fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: Hi everyone! Thank you all for reviewing, subscribing or putting my story under your favorites. It really means a lot to me. This chapter took me a while to write and no matter how much I tweaked things, I just couldn't get it quite right so I'm sorry if it sounds kind of funky in some places. But other than that, it should be an okay chapter (and possibly a little cheesy -- is that even the right word for it? Okay, how about corny? There we go. lol). Well, enjoy and thanks for reading!

* * *

******"Alright class, your assignment for tonight will be on page fifty two in your workbook and answer questions one through ten in complete sentences," I explained just as the bell rang. My students got up from their seats and went scurrying out of the room to talk to their friends.

I gathered up all my work and headed out, locking the door behind me. Dougie was supposed to come by and I wasn't totally surprised when I found him leaning up against the wall by the entrance of the school.

"Hey Dougie, I'm glad you found it," I greeted as he gave me a friendly hug. I heard a couple of students groan 'ewwww!' as they walked past; they'll understand once they hit puberty.

"So, where are we going for dinner?" I asked as I led him to my car. I got on my side of the car when I realized he followed me.

"Umm… you're on that side," I pointed out, pointing to the passenger side.

"I knew that," he said quickly, walking to the other side and getting in. I laughed as I got in my car and started it.

"Do you forget that you're not in England anymore?" I laughed as I drove down the street.

"Hahaha…. Maybe," he mumbled.

"So… where are we going for dinner?" I asked once again.

"Umm… I think it's called Juliana's Restaurante; I think it's Italian but I'm not really sure. The book at the hotel said it was a good place to go," Dougie answered, looking out the window, watching the bustling people walk down the streets as I pulled out of the school parking lot.

"It's Italian," I reassured him just as I turned down another street, "So, how come you're taking me to a fancy restaurant?" I glanced over at him to see him with a slight pink tint color on his cheeks.

"I want to impress you," he said embarrassedly.

"Well, I am already impressed. You came all the way from England to see a girl that you don't know," I said, parking my car by the restaurant.

We both stepped out of the car and headed towards the restaurant. That's when I noticed his dress attire. He was dressed in light wash jeans and a black button up shirt with the sleeves cuffed up to his elbows; he was really trying.

"You look nice," I said as we walked into the dimly lit restaurant.

"Thanks and so do you even though you're dressed in teacher clothes," he teased. I smiled and poked him playfully in the arm.

We walked up to the hostess and got a table for two. The young woman led us through the restaurant towards the very back.

As we walked, I could hear the soft Italian music playing through the speakers and the smell of pasta and sauce engulfed my senses in a welcoming gesture.

We sat down in our small booth and looked over the menus the woman had given us before leaving.

I flipped through the pages to realize it was all in Italian. No matter what, I couldn't figure out what it said.

"Hey Dougie?" I asked tentatively, "What are you getting?" Maybe he knows what it says?

"Umm… I'm getting the minestra de pollo," he answered quickly.

"So you understand this?" I asked, holding up the menu.

"Nope, I don't understand a bloody word," he replied, setting his menu down, "I just randomly read something when you asked."

I laughed, "You are quite clever."

"Why yes I am," he said, grinning from ear to ear like a child.

Just then the waiter walked up to us and began to speak rapid Italian. Dougie looked at me with a clueless expression and I just shrugged my shoulders in response. I don't like not knowing what they're saying especially in a foreign language.

So I decided on moving my pointer finger and randomly landing on something to order.

"I'll have that," I said even though it was pointless for me to speak.

The waiter nodded and looked at Dougie. Dougie followed my technique and the waiter wrote it down. The waiter spoke more Italian before heading off to, what I assumed to be, the kitchen.

"So…?" he said, unsure of how to start conversation.

I laughed, "Well we're very talkative, aren't we?" My comment seemed to lighten the mood and we ended up having a casual and relaxed conversation. We talked about everything from favorite music to movies.

By the time we received our food, ate, and left the restaurant, it was close to 9:30.

"So, where are you taking me next?" I asked as I drove down the street.

"I'm taking you to Essence nightclub," he replied, putting his hands in his lap.

"I've never heard of the place. Where is it?"

"It's on Thornton Ave and you've never heard of it because it's for celebrities. Me and the guys went there last time we were here in New York City," he explained.

My mind froze; I didn't want to be with other celebrities. I'd feel small and insignificant like I did throughout high school. I don't want that to happen again.

"Hey, what's the matter?" Dougie asked, finally noticing that I was dead silent.

"Can we please go to another club?" I asked nervously.

"Uhh… why?"

"I'll feel more comfortable somewhere else," I replied.

"Uhh… sure, I guess we can. Where do you want to go?"

"Well… I'm not really sure of what it's called. My best friend calls it Hunk mania; we went there not too long ago and it's the only other club that I know of."

"Okay, let's go there, but just so you know I'm not really into picking up guys," Dougie commented. I laughed, "You are one amusing young man."

"Why thank you!" I chuckled lightly as I turned down the street heading towards the club. Hopefully that guy who was hitting on me in his drunken state of mind won't be there. If he was, what would I say? That I change preferences everyday? He'd think I'm some kind of weirdo who wakes up every morning and says 'hmm… I think I'll be gay today'.

I laughed. If someone were to read my mind, they'd think I should be in a mental facility. I suddenly felt Dougie's gaze and I heard him ask, "Why did you just laugh?"

Oops… stupid! Stupid! Stupid! He probably thinks I'm some psycho now too.

"I uhh… just thought of something funny?" I offered.

He laughed, "What's so funny?"

"Umm… I'll only tell you if something happens at the club tonight," I said as I parked in a spot in front of the club.

"Okay, but if not can you tell me afterwards?" I looked over to see him pouting and his bottom lip quivering and oh no! Not the sweet puppy dog eyes! Aww… crap.

"Fine," I gave in, "But either way you're most likely going to find out."

"Okie dokie! C'mon, let's go dance!" he exclaimed. I smiled and got out of the car. As soon as I stepped onto the curb, his hand found mine and he dragged me towards the entrance in an excited manner.

"Doug! There's no rush," I said as we ran into the club.

He led me to the dance floor and I immediately began to panic; I didn't really think about the dancing part.

"Dougie!" I called out over the loud music, "I can't dance!"

He smiled, "Just follow my lead!" His hands then rested on my hips, pulling me closer to him. We swayed left and right to the beat of the music.

I felt absolutely ridiculous but I wouldn't admit that I liked the feel of his hands.

"Now… add your own moves!" he said, letting me go, making my hips feel cold.

"Like what?"

"Uhh… like this?" he offered, moving his body around just like the other men that were dancing around us.

"Umm… okay," I said, attempting to dance like the rest of the girls here but I knew I was failing miserably.

I heard him laugh and I immediately stopped.

"Here… let's just try a different move. Turn around." I sighed and turned around. I felt his hands on my arms and place them around his shoulders and neck. Okay this is weird… I'm not even facing him.

Then I felt his hands rest on my hips, pulling me so close there were no gaps between us.

I followed his lead as he started to dance and I couldn't help but notice my heart was beating at an incredibly fast rate. How can a man make you feel this way?

We continued to dance in an awkward manner until Dougie ran out of dance moves to show me.

"Well, I think it's time for us to have a drink," he said as we walked towards the bar. That's when I noticed the man at the bar, the very same man that wanted me to come home with him not too long ago.

As we sat down and ordered our drinks, one corona and one sprite, I silently prayed that he wouldn't notice me but it didn't work for he looked up from his drink and look at me.

"Hey! Y-you're the one who- who I saw the other night!" I cringed; I so did not want to be here right now.

"I really don't think you're- you're gay now after seeing you dance with that guy next to ya!" he exclaimed, slurring his words slightly due to the alcohol.

I looked at Dougie to see him with a confused expression on his face. Okay, I guess I really do have to explain it after all.

"So… what are ya? Gay? Straight?" he asked.

"Umm…"

"She's taken. C'mon, let's get out of here," I heard Dougie say. I felt him grasp my hand as we stepped away from the bar and out of the club to stand by my car.

"So… what was that about?" he asked, cracking a small smile.

"My friend Ashley and I went to that club to celebrate my new job and since I couldn't dance I went to the bar. The guy was harassing me and I told him I was gay and that Ashley and I were lovers," I explained.

He laughed, "I've never heard that story before."

"Well… it was the first thing that came to mind." After a moment of silence, Dougie asked, "So… what do you want to do now?" And I, honestly, had no idea for it has been a while since I have had an actual boyfriend. Wait… are we even official?

"Umm… you decide."

"Uhh… how about I take you to the venue where we last played here for the movie?" he suggested as we got in my car.

"Sure. That'd be cool. Where is it?"

"It's by Times Square," he answered. I nodded and pulled out of the spot and headed in the direction of Times Square. It was a little ways away but it was okay and we arrived at the venue about forty minutes later.

When we got out of the car, I followed him down the alley to one of the back entrances.

"Are we actually going to go in?" I asked as he fiddled around with the lock.

"Well yeah," he said just as I heard a loud of from the padlock.

"I really don't want to know how you learned how to do that," I commented.

"Let's just say that I frequently locked myself out of my house as a kid," he laughed.

I smiled as he opened the door, squeaking as if it hasn't been used in ages. He grasped my hand once again as he led me inside. His free hand felt the wall in search of a light switch and eventually he came across one and flicked it on.

The backstage was filled with light, sound and other various electrical equipments as well as props such as cardboard cutouts and posters.

"You really have to see the stage, it's totally wicked!" he exclaimed, leading me to the stage. It was large and spacious and the lights were bright and warm.

"Do you ever get nervous or scared before a performance?" I found myself asking.

"On my first tour I was petrified but with all the guys it just got easier. Is this your first time on stage?" he asked curiously.

"Hmm… does a 4th grade spelling bee count?" I asked.

"Nope."

"Then no. I'd be petrified or die from a panic attack if I were to perform on stage. I almost died at the spelling bee!"

"Well if you're going to date a famous rockstar then you'll have to get used to being in the spotlight." Then I remembered my question from earlier: are we even official?

"Hey Doug? Are we… I can't believe I'm asking this but are we official? I know we've been only on one other date but I'd really like to go out with you more."

He looked at me and let go of my hand. Crap! Why did I even have to ask that?

"Well you don't have to answer that if you don't want to. That was very stupid of me, just forget-" I was suddenly silenced by a gentle kiss. His lips were warm and gentle, making my brain turn to mush. Then he pulled away, leaving me wanting more.

"Now we're official," he said, giving me a cheeky smile. I couldn't help but smile like a goofy kid; _we're official!_

**Thanks for reading!**

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Hi everyone! Thank you all for reviewing/subscribing/favorite-ing my story. I think this chapter is a little bit on the longer side which is always good and I like it so I hope you all like it too. Well, thanks for reading and enjoy!**

* * *

It has been a few weeks and Dougie and I are still going out. We've been official for about three weeks and still going strong. The school year ended and now I don't have a job which is really bad.

Ashley is finally off bed rest and she is slowly trying to fix her own lifestyle. And so far, I don't think she's doing so well.

"C'mon! Let's go out and celebrate my freedom!" Ashley exclaimed, eating her cereal at the kitchen island, "We can meet really cute boys and have some fun!"

I turned away from the stove to face Ashley, "Okay, first of all, we're not going to go to a party; second, I am dating someone; and third of all, you said that you were gonna change your life around." She looked at me, dead silent. I sighed and wandered over to the fridge, looking for eggs and that's when I noticed that we pretty much had no food left in the fridge.

"C'mon, let's go grocery shopping. We need to get a lot of food," I said, turning off the stove.

Ashley sighed and brought her dishes over to the sink. Ashley looked much better than she did a few weeks ago. She even put on a little bit of weight which made her look even healthier than before.

By the time we left home and arrived at the store, it was close to noon. Stupid traffic.

Once inside the little store, Ashley and I began to wander down the aisles putting various foods into our cart.

"Hey Ash, why don't cha get some snacks? They annual roof party is coming up," I said. She mumbled something that was incoherent before wandering off. Was she mad about what I said earlier? I was only trying to help.

I walked down several more aisles, putting more food in my cart, when I heard a squeal and a pair of arms wrap around me from behind and all I could hear was, "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you for taking me to the store today!" Then I realized it was Ashley.

"Why? What happened?" I asked as she let go of me. I leave her alone just for a few minutes and she happens to do something within those few minutes. Sometimes she can act like a child.

I turned around to face her to see that she was smiling like an idiot with two big bags of chips in her hands. She tossed them into the cart and said, "I have a date tonight with this guy; his name is Kenny O'Brien. He is so cute and with the help of my girls, I got a date," she explained.

"When you say 'my girls'… do you mean…?"

"Yupperz," she said, grabbing her chest, "They always come in handy."

I laughed, "C'mon, let's go checkout."

"Okie Dokie! And you know what? His last name sounds so familiar…"

"Well maybe because it's the name of the store," I said, putting our groceries on the counter.

"What?" she asked in disbelief.

"Was that the guy who asked you out?" I asked, watching a young man watching over the cashiers.

"Yupperz."

"He owns the place. His father gave it to him when he got too old to do anything. It was in the paper about a month ago," I said as I paid the cashier. After I received my receipt, we gathered our groceries and on our way out, I couldn't help but notice Ashley giving Kenny a flirtatious smile. When we reached my car, I put the groceries in the trunk and got in.

Once we were on the road I spoke, "Ashley, please follow the one month rule at least."

"Fine, I'll try but it might be difficult to keep my wild side at bay," she said, giving me a small smile.

"So… what about you and Dougie? You guys have been going out for a month now or is this rule just applied to me?" she asked.

"Just you."

"Well when are you two gonna have some _fun_?"

"I honestly don't know and I don't know how much longer he'll be here. I don't remember if he told me or not," I explained.

"Well go and have fun! You only live once!" she encouraged.

I sighed, she was right. Maybe I should talk to Dougie about it? Or maybe I should just let it take its course, if it happens, it happens.

When we got home, we put the groceries away and I just wandered to my room while Ashley did her own thing.

I ended up going online and looking up his band, McFly, on _youtube_. I pretty much watched all of their music videos and various interviews that left me crying because I was laughing too hard.

Eventually Ashley came into my room to tell me she was going on her date with Kenny and that she would be coming home late.

"That'll give you two enough time to have some _fun_."

I laughed, "Good bye Ashley!" I heard her laugh before hearing my door click shut.

I looked back at my computer screen when I felt my phone buzz in my pocket. I took it out and flipped it open to see a text message from Dougie.

**Hey Whats up?**

_NM. U?_

**Same. What do u want 2 do 2nite?**

I read the text and thought about what Ashley said earlier. Maybe he should come over and if anything happens, happens.

_Do u want 2 come over?_

**Sure.**

_Ok. I'll meet u up front._

I closed my phone and headed to my closet to put on my sneakers. Today, since it's the weekend, I am wearing my bum clothes which consist of old dark gray sweat pants and a black tee. Ashley, after years of friendship, still doesn't believe my wardrobe.

I then headed outside my building and about fifteen minutes later, Dougie arrived clad in tan baggy shorts and a bright green _Hurley_ shirt and of course, his hair was covered in a _Hurley_ beanie. My goodness he always looks good. I bet if he just rolled out of bed in nothing but his boxers he'd still look cute. A lot of hormonal teenagers wouldn't mind seeing that though and a small part of me wouldn't either.

"Hey Cara," he greeted, hugging me and giving me a quick kiss. Then I noticed the magazine that was rolled up in his back pocket.

"Hey, what's that?" I asked as we walked inside.

"This is a 'zine from England that the guys sent over. They said that you should probably see it," he explained. We headed up the stairs and he handed me the magazine.

"Turn to page eighty three."

I did as I was told to see pictures of me and Dougie on various dates not too long ago. Also, there were a variety of headlines like 'who's Dougie's new girl?' and 'Is this why he's in America?'. How long have people been watching us?

"Wow… okay… I kind of feel violated," I said as we entered my apartment.

"Ahh… well, it's usually not bad. Most of the stuff I see are rumors which make me laugh my arse off," Dougie said, plopping down on the couch.

"Well you're famous! I'm just a plain ordinary girl who lives in the states. I'm not used to the attention and I don't really like it," I said, sitting down next to him.

"Oh c'mon… don't get mad… get glad!" he said in a high squeaky voice and poking me in the arm like a child.

I laughed, "I'm not mad. I'm just not used to it." He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and pulled me closer to him.

For once, it was quiet and peaceful which made me enjoy his warmth much more. I didn't want anything to ruin this peaceful moment but he spoke.

"I'll be leaving soon, about a week I think. Maybe a few more days or so," he said quietly.

"Okay," I said simply. What do I say to that? It's not like he's gonna stay here with me and all that jazz. He has a life in England.

"I want you to come with me back to England," he said.

"I uhh…" I froze. What should I do? If I did go, I'd be criticized for everything that I do; was I even ready for that?

"I came to the States so I think it's only fair if you come to England," he pointed out.

"What about Ashley? I can't leave her alone. She'll burn the building down especially with her cooking. Oh and all of her boy toys! I told her that she can't have any flings. She needs a steady boyfriend before she can do anythi-" I was suddenly silenced by a quick kiss on the lips.

"You worry way too much. You're acting like you're her mum and not mates. I think she can handle life on her own," he reassured as he kissed my temple.

"So… what do you say? Will you go with me?" I looked into his gray and blue eyes. If he keeps giving me this cute look, he'll get me to do anything, well, almost anything.

"Okay, I'll go," I said, giving into his pleading eyes.

"Yes!" he exclaimed, showering me with kisses along my cheek, temple and jaw line and I couldn't help but laugh. Suddenly, he pulled away and my laughter ceased.

"Hey…"

"Hey what?" I raised an eyebrow in confusion. He wiggled his eyebrows in a suggesting manner and after a moment, I finally caught on.

"Ah… no," I said, stifling a small laugh.

"What? C'mon! No snogging? That's not fair!" he exclaimed, pretending that I had hurt his feelings.

"Well, you got me to agree to go to England so I think that's good enough for now," I said, a smile breaking through.

"Please? It'll be fun!" Dougie said in his sing-song voice.

"Nope. C'mon, let's watch a movie," I said, getting up off the sofa and wandering towards my room with Dougie trailing behind me. I put in a DVD in the disc drive of the computer and adjusted the monitor so we could watch it from my bed.

I plopped down on my bed and Dougie joined me. He leaned up against the headboard and I rested my head on his chest and my arm draped over his abdomen. I think I can stay in this position forever.

We watched our movie until about half way through and I could tell he was getting bored of it because he was starting to kiss my head and play with my hair.

"That tickles," I said quietly, a small laugh escaping my lips. I looked up at him to see him leaning forward and then his lips were on mine. His lips were warm and gentle against my own. His hands then traveled to the back of my head, deepening the kiss.

Suddenly the need for air became too much and we pulled apart. My face felt warm and flushed due to my extreme blushing problem.

He smiled and kissed me again but this time it felt needy and passionate. His kisses were so irresistible that I couldn't pull away. Instead, I gave in and both Dougie and Ashley got what they wanted.

When I woke up the following morning, everything that we did, every moment, was still fresh in my mind. I enjoyed every minute of it even though I felt butterflies in the pit of my stomach almost the whole time.

I then felt Dougie shift beside me and his arm snake around my abdomen. Then his warm lips leave a trail of kisses down my naked shoulder.

"Wakey wakey," he said in between kisses.

I laughed quietly, "I'm already awake. And I should probably get up. I never put up my ribbon so Ashley will most likely waltz on in here and see us in nothing but my bed sheets."

He laughed, "That'd be funny." Dougie turned to lie on his back and I then shifted to my other side so I could see him.

"No it wouldn't. I'd be embarrassed beyond belief and she'll harass me about it too," I said giving him a quick kiss, "C'mon Doug, let's get up."

I shifted and got out of bed to head over to my closet. I could feel Dougie's gaze but I tried to ignore it but I couldn't. I regret not taking a sheet with me. I was starting to feel nervous and as a result my cheeks immediately began to blush.

I quickly put on my clothes and when I finished I heard Dougie groan loudly.

"What?" I asked, turning around to face him.

"The show is over," he groaned loudly once again, finally getting out of bed and putting on his boxers.

"Well, I'm gonna go start breakfast. I'll meet you in the kitchen," I said, ignoring his little comment, and wandered off to the kitchen. I walked past Ashley's room to see that she was actually alone. This surprised me slightly but maybe she's actually going to try and fix her old habits.

I went into the kitchen and got out some eggs, butter and bread to make some French toast.

When I finished cooking the French toast about ten minutes later, Dougie waltzed into the kitchen exclaiming, "Good morning!" and giving me a cheeky smile.

"Shh! You're gonna wake up Ashley," I said, giving him a small smile.

"Well too late, I'm already up," a familiar voice yawned at the kitchen door.

"Sorry Ash."

"It's okay and besides I'm too proud of my girlie to stay mad," Ashley said, sitting down at the island and running a hand through her messy hair, "You finally got some lovin' but next time put the ribbon on your knob."

My cheeks immediately flushed to a bright red. This is so not the time to have a conversation like this.

"C'mon Ash, let's just eat," I begged as I sat down with Dougie following my lead.

"Nah, it's okay, girlie. I'm still stuffed from last night. Boy can that man cook…" she continued to ramble as she left the kitchen to her rom. Wow… it amuses me even after all these years that she can ramble about nothing in particular for hours even when no one is really listening.

"Well that was amusing," Dougie commented, taking a bite full of his toast.

"Oh yeah and embarrassing." Just then I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I took it out and flipped it open to see it was a phone call from my mother.

"It's my mother," I sighed, clicking the button and saying, "Hey mom."

"Hi sweetheart, how are you?" her voice was always soft and calm. She never yelled and her voice always soothed me when I was troubled. She's such a great mom.

"I'm good mom but I do have something to tell you," I replied, looking over at Dougie to see that he was watching me.

"Okay honey and I have to tell you something too," she said. I heard a hint of sadness in her voice and I immediately felt the urge to hug and comfort her.

"Well, you can go first. I bet your news is much better than mine," she said. Now I was really starting to get worried.

"Okay, well, I met someone," I started somewhat nervously.

"Aww… what's his name?"

"Dougie Poynter and I have to tell you something else too." And then I told her about how I met Dougie and how he came here all the way from England as well as the fact that he's famous in England.

"Oh my," she sighed. That was one of her infamous replies to things when she doesn't know what to say. It's basically the same as LOL; you use it when you have nothing else to say or you don't know what to say.

"And… he wants me to go to England with him for a little while," I added.

"Well… okay sweetheart but just stay safe," she said, acting like a protective mother.

"I will and what were you going to tell me?" I was starting to feel nervous and my heart rate sped up.

"Your grandfather Pamphilos died."

* * *

**Thanks for reading everyone!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Hello everyone! Sorry I did not update yesterday, I just got too busy and today was really hectic as well. I edited this chapter but I didn't reread it to make sure it made sense because I only had a little bit of time to type up this chapter and post it so I do apologize if something doesn't quite make sense. Well, other than that I hope you enjoy reading and thanks to all who reviewed!**

* * *

­­­­­­­The week went by and it was finally the day before I would be leaving tomorrow for England. I was terrified. Not about the fact of me actually being in England but me being in the media and with a famous band. When I wasn't thinking about England I was thinking about Grandpa Pamphilos, or Phil.

My mother said he died a couple weeks ago and just got the letter from her mother-in-law from Greece the other day. Apparently he just died of natural causes or in other words, he died of old age. He was an amusing old man and he always had a story to tell. He was seventy three when he died and I still think that was way too young.

I sighed tiredly in my bed. It was three in the morning and our flight was at nine in the morning.

I closed my eyes and wished for sleep but my mind kept wandering to everything that has and will happen. I sighed; attempting to sleep was completely useless.

I groggily got out of bed and made my way to my closet to pack. Dougie said that we'd be in London for a few days before we'd go on tour. He says the tour bus is "Bloody friggin' humungous."

But if it's like anything like the pictures I've seen then it's true but who wants to live in a bus for a few months?

I packed a couple of my "teacher outfits" as Dougie calls them and a couple of bum outfits. But then I wandered over to Ashley's room to pick out a couple of "normal" looking outfits before wandering back to my room.

I continued to pack and get ready and by the time I was finished it was 7:30 and I had already had about three cups of coffee and I was currently working on my fourth cup. Suddenly my phone began to vibrate and I took it out and flipped it open to see a text message from Dougie.

**Did u sleep ok?**

_I got up 3_

**O.O y?**

_Couldnt sleep_

**k. I'm coming over now 2 pick u up**

_kk. c ya soon_

I quickly dressed in a pair of jeans and a dark purple tee and yes, they are Ashley's. I then walked over to Ashley's room to wake her up.

"Wake up!" I exclaimed as I waltzed into her room. She jumped up in bed and looked at me wildly.

"What are you doing?" she yelled at me with crazed and sleepy eyes.

"I'm leaving in like five minutes," I said calmly, sitting down on her bed. She looked at me, completely confused until something in her head clicked.

"Oh my god! You're leaving!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms around me.

"Well I'll call and text ya and all that jazz while I'm there," I said, hugging her back.

"You promise?"

"Yes and do you promise to follow the one month rule?"

She pulled away and looked at me, "I'll try."

Just then I heard the doorbell ring and Ashley and I wandered over to the front door. When I opened it, Dougie waltzed right on in with a smile on his face.

"Hey Doug," I greeted, giving him a quick kiss.

"Hey you all set?" he asked as we headed over to my room.

"Yup." I felt so fidgety and exhausted at the same time. It is such a weird feeling.

"Why are you so fidgety?" he asked, picking up one of my two suitcases which happened to be the heaviest one. "What do you have in here? A body or something?"

I laughed, "No, I just have some books to keep me busy on the bus."

"Well you're not gonna be able to read anything because of me and the guys," Dougie commented, lifting my other suitcase.

We left my room and headed towards the door when the thought of actually leaving my home and Ashley finally sunk in.

I turned to Ashley who remained quiet ever since Dougie arrived and said, "Ashley remember the one month rule, don't leave the stove on, don't burn the building down, pay the bills on time, take lots of embarrassing pictures at the roof party and please be safe!" I quickly hugged her, almost afraid to let her go, "And if anything happens I am just a plane ride away."

"I'll miss you too and I can take care of myself," Ashley reassured as we pulled away.

"Okay, but call or text me whenever." She nodded, "I'll see you in a couple of months, okay?"

"Okay Ashley." I hugged her one more time before leaving my apartment and my best friend.

When Dougie and I reached the ground level, we got in the taxi cab and headed to the JFK airport.

All throughout customs and the security checks, I was starting to feel sick with nerves and by the time I was on the plane, I was a complete mess.

"Hey, you okay?" Dougie asked as the plane was taking off.

"Uh… maybe. I just don't like planes, especially the take off," I mumbled, closing my eyes.

"Well, try relaxin'," he said, leaning back, "This is a twelve hour flight."

Okay, that's when I hastily grabbed the little brown bag from the seat pocket and threw up the contents of my stomach. I could feel Dougie's gaze and I was immediately grateful that we were in first class and there were only a few other people in this compartment.

When I finished emptying my stomach, I excused myself and quickly went to the bathroom. Once I was locked inside, I washed my face and rinsed my mouth. I can't believe I threw up! This always happens to me when I'm on a plane and when I get really nervous so today, it was a double whammy.

I sighed. I felt so embarrassed and when I left the small bathroom, I could feel everyone's gaze as I walked back to my seat by the window.

"You okay?" he asked as I sat down.

"Eh… could be better. I think I'm gonna sleep."

"Alright, 'night."

I gave him a small smile and fell asleep as soon as I closed my eyes.

When I woke up, I felt slightly disoriented and I kind of forgot that I was even on a plane that is until the plane shook due to turbulence.

"Hey," I said sleepily, "How long was I asleep?"

"Uhh… maybe around nine or ten hours? You were asleep for a long time."

"I slept that long?" I squeaked.

He laughed, "Yea, you were that knackered." He pulled out his iPod and began to listen to his music. I ended up watching a corny movie that I had no idea what was going on and some James Bond movie.

Eventually the pilot went on the intercom and said in a thick British accent, "Hello everyone, this is your captain speaking and I just want to say welcome to London and thanks for riding with us on _British Airways_."

As the plane landed, I could feel myself slowly getting sick but I tried to ignore the feeling as I removed my two bags from the overhead compartment.

While we walked off the plane and down the small hallway, Dougie whispered, "Stay calm and be prepared for the cameras."

At that moment I could hear people screaming and calling out Dougie's name at all different tones and pitches. As soon as we walked through the double doors, I was immediately blinded by bright lights and my ears ached with all the screaming Dougie and McFly fans. How can they deal with this all the time?

The flashes and screams continued until we were safely inside and awaiting limo. The limo took off and I found myself gawking at my surroundings like a child in a toy store, completely amazed.

"Dougie, this place is amazing, I'm definitely going to have to come back and Ashley will have to come too," I said in complete amazement.

It felt like a short period of time has passed when we arrived at what Dougie and his friends call "The McFly Mansion."

The house was large and white and the yard was massive with trees and flowers of different colors.

"Is there a girl living with you guys? The yard is girl-like and I can't imagine you picking out flowers…" I commented as we stepped out of the limo with our bags in hand.

"Yea, Tom's girlfriend Giovanna. She decided what kind of flower to plant here. They've been together since high school which is like forever." I laughed and then at that moment, the front door of the house slammed open and three squirrely like young men came running out, heading towards me and Dougie. Oh dear…

Suddenly, arms wrapped around me and Dougie in a crazy group hug. They were all screaming phrases like "Welcome back mate!" and "Oh my god! You're back!". How am I going to handle all of these hyperactive young men on a tour bus for three months?"

Eventually, they all let me go and the introductions were made but they did laugh when I told them I was a science teacher.

"Dougie! You're dating a nerd!" Danny Jones laughed, showing off his perfectly white and straight teeth.

"I am not a nerd!" I defended, "I am a smart person who is willing to share their vast knowledge to younger kids in the states."

"Man, who knew that _you_ could date or someone who is much smarter than you," said Danny.

Just then a female voice interrupted our conversation. "Oh leave them alone. I bet she's smarter than all of you arses combined." I looked behind Tom to see, who I assumed to be Giovanna, Tom's girlfriend since high school.

Tom glanced back at her and pouted, giving her sad brown eyes, "I am offended."

"Oh shush," Giovanna said, "C'mon Cara, I'll show you your room while these blokes catch up."

"Okay," I replied, following her inside with my luggage in hand. I ended up following her to the third floor which consisted of Tom and Danny's room.

"How come your room isn't up here?" I asked. Wouldn't she want to be near Tom?

I needed a bigger closet so I chose the room on the second floor," Giovanna replied, "Oh and please call me Gio… my name is way too long."

I have a light laugh, "Okay Gio." As we entered my new room, I gasped. It was massive and had dark purple walls and large windows.

The bed was large and it had three dark furniture pieces as well as a desk. My goodness, this is really living the life!

"The loo is over there and the closet is over there. Make yourself comfortable but we'll be leaving in a few days."

"Okay," I placed my bags on the bed and looked out the window to see the guys talking and laughing; they must be really close.

"So what do you think of the guys so far?"

"Hmm… I don't know. They are really cute but that's probably because the lucked out and got good genes. So far they seem squirrely and overactive," I said bluntly.

She laughed, "Well, you'll get used to it and just to let you know, they party a lot especially when they are on tour."

"Well I'd go party too if I was stuck on a bus for months."

"Well you'll get used to it," Gio said, sighing, "Well, I guess I'll leave you to unpack. We're getting a pizza around six."

I nodded as she left my room. It felt so weird to be here but I knew that I'd get used to it soon.

It will be so weird not to see Ashley here with me and I just hope that she doesn't burn the building down.

I then began to unpack my clothes and putting them in the drawers; I didn't even open my closet.

Suddenly, I heard screams and people running up the stairs.

"Dougie's girlfriend!" I heard someone yell before Dougie and Danny barged into my room. Before I can even comprehend what was going on, Dougie had picked me up and he and Danny were running down the stairs.

"Dougie! What are you doing?" I exclaimed as we reached the first floor.

Danny then opened the sliding glass door and Dougie went running through. Then I heard the sound of water and then the next thing I knew we were both in the pool, soaking wet.

"Dougie!" I exclaimed as I reached the surface. All I could hear was Dougie and Danny laughing their butts off.

I sighed and climbed out of the pool with my drenched, cold clothes clinging to my body like another layer of skin.

"You guys are butts," I mumbled as I walked past Danny to get back inside.

"It's arses here in England," he said just as I heard another feminine scream and I looked through the glass door to see Giovanna hanging off the Tom's shoulder, running towards me.

"Put me down Tom!" she yelled. Just with that moment of distraction, Danny pushed me back into the pool before jumping in himself.

As I swam back up to the surface, again, I felt the waves of more people jumping, or being thrown, into the pool.

As I treaded water in place, and watched the other band members, I felt Dougie grasp my hand and pulling me closer.

I glanced at him and he just gave me an innocent look but now I knew better.

"Dougie…"

"Cara…"

"Don't throw me into the pool unless I have a swimsuit on."

"What? But why? It's so much fun!" he whined.

"Because I don't want to ruin my clothes, cuz not all of them are mine," I explained.

He looked at me with feign sadness and hurt and I just gave him a quick kiss before saying, "Besides, if you do it again I won't kiss you." Now _that_ immediately silenced him.

I smiled and kissed him once before climbing out and heading inside, walking past a confused Harry Judd with two boxes of pizza in his hands. This is going to be one trip that I will never forget.

­­

* * *

**Thanks for reading!!! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's note: Hi everyone! Sorry I didn't update last week but I had a bunch of exams and I had to do a couple of papers which filled up my entire weekend. Also, since I didn't update last week I made this chapter a lot longer, it's over four thousand words and around seven or eight pages on word. I hope you like it and happy reading! Have a good holiday this weekend!**

* * *

Today it was just me, Giovanna and a pocketbook full of money as we wandered the streets of London while the guys did an interview on MTV. We only ran into the paparazzi once and that was when we were saying goodbye to McFly at lunch at the small pizza joint. I admit I was terrified and extremely nervous. I just hope that they don't put anything negative in any magazines.

Gio and I ended up shopping at some small stores so I can get some appropriate vacationing attire such as jeans, tee-shirts as well as some shoes. I think I pretty much spent my month's salary on shopping but I enjoyed every minute of it but it will most likely never happen again.

When it was nearing dinner time, Gio and I wandered into a small café and we ended up ordering some coffee and sandwiches.

"So, is there anything I should know about the guys before I am trapped on a bus with them for a few months?" I asked, taking a bite of my turkey sandwich.

"Well, I can tell you that they are very interesting and they do a lot of funny as well as embarrassing things. The guys tend to film each other with the other knowing while they're on the toilet. Dougie has eaten ants and some other kinds of bugs too," she laughed. "But overall they are nice lads. Harry is probably the most serious, nicest and smartest one in the band. Tom would be second and did you notice he only has one dimple? How cute!"

I laughed, "I guess I'll have to pay more attention to it next time."

"Danny is so weird. He's like a kid, he's always laughing and having fun and when he's bored he can amuse himself for hours with anything really. You'll definitely notice that soon. Dougie on the other hand has like a split personality. One minute he can act like a child and dim-witted and then the next he is quiet and antisocial. Sometimes I think he can be bipolar. Oh and I should mention that the lads tend to… uhh… strip and do concerts in nothing but their knickers on and Dougie is addicted to… how should I put this? Oh fudge there is no other way… he's addicted to porn. I understand that now after I found him yanking his willy twice in one week," she sighed, laughing slightly, "I guess I will never barge into a room without knocking first."

I let her ramble on because it comforted me and the way she talks and acts reminds me so much of Ashley. I continued to listen and occasionally adding my own comment here and there when my phone started to buzz. I took it out and flipped it open.

"Hey Dougie," I greeted. I couldn't help but notice that I was smiling like a little kid.

"Hey Cara, we just finished up so we can pick you and Gio up now."

"Okay, we're at Robin's café."

"Okay, see you in a bit," he said.

"Toodles." I closed my phone and put it back in my pocket.

"So how long have you two been dating?" Gio asked suddenly.

"Umm… about five weeks, going on six," I answered, "He is so cute and when we were in New York he tried so hard to impress me."

"Well maybe I should just tell you this one little thing about Dougie…" she began, her voice fading slightly towards the end. I nodded and waited for her to continue.

"Over the years, I've noticed that Dougie tends to cheat," she finished. I remained silent, unsure of what to say.

"I just wanted to let you know. You seem like such a good person and I don't want to see you get hurt. I just had to tell you," Gio explained, her brown eyes searching mine, trying to read me. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I think so," I mumbled. Was I really okay? What if he does cheat? Will I be able to handle it? I know some people cheat because their reproductive animal instincts kick in and when that happens they sleep with anyone that will let them but is it that or is it because they just get caught up in the moment? I sighed and pushed the new information to the back of my mind, easy to forget but always there as a reminder.

Suddenly, I heard honking and I looked outside to see Tom's little mini cooper out front. Gio and I gathered our bags and headed outside when I noticed just how tiny his car actually is. How in the world can we all fit?

Well, after some moving around and switching seats, Giovanna ended up sitting in the front seat and I ended up sitting on Dougie's lap.

"My god you have a bony arse," I heard him mumble under his breathe. I looked back at him and smacked him hard in the leg.

"I don't have a bony ass!" I defended.

"Hey guys, I'm trying to drive!" Tom exclaimed as we turned down another street.

I looked at Danny and all I could was him turning this situation into a perverted one and then I looked at Harry who seemed like an ideal choice.

"Harry, can I sit on your lap? I'm sure that you wouldn't think I have a bony ass," I commented, glaring at Dougie.

"Uhh… sure, I guess," Harry replied.

"Thank you," I smiled before hitting Dougie in the leg once more before shifting to sit on Harry's lap.

"You didn't have to move and you didn't have to hit me," Dougie commented.

"Well, I didn't want you to suffer because I have a bony bum!" I exclaimed in a sarcastic undertone, "Do I have a bony bum, Harry?"

Harry remained silent and I just groaned loudly in frustration.

"See? Harry probably thinks your bony too!" Dougie exclaimed.

"No."

"Yeah."

"No."

"Yeah!"

"Can I see if your bum is bony? I wouldn't mind if I checked," Danny interrupted.

"No!" Dougie and I exclaimed in unison. I looked at Dougie and sighed before looking away and staring out the window.

The car ride felt awkward and I couldn't help but feel like I overreacted. But then again, who wants to hear that they have a bony bum? Not me that's for sure.

When we arrived at the McFly mansion, I got out of the car and with my bags in hand, went inside and up to my room. As soon as I closed my door, I threw my bags on my bed and took out my cell phone and called Ashley.

"Hey girlie!" I heard her exclaim.

"Hey Ashley," I said quietly.

"Oh geez, what's wrong? I recognize your peeved and sad tone."

"Do I have a bony butt?" I asked.

Ashley burst out laughing, "Yeah you do girlie! Sharing a cab with you and your family last January really hurt my legs."

"Dougie thinks I have a bony bum and I yelled at him for it," I mumbled into the phone.

"Well, get off the phone, apologize and have some great, wild makeup-"

"I get it, Ash!"

She laughed, "Text me later. I want to know how it goes."

"How what goes? The apology or the sex?"

"Hmmm… maybe both?" Ashley laughed.

I laughed, "Okay Ash, bye."

"Bye."

I closed my phone, pocketed it and I slowly left my room to go to his, hoping to gain enough courage to apologize. When I arrived at his door, I knocked and waited. I didn't want to see him yanking his willy before my eyes.

"I don't want anymore hugs Danny!" Dougie called out.

I gave a small smile before opening his door anyway and poking my head in. Dougie was sprawled out on his bed, staring up at his poster covered ceiling as he strummed the strings of his purple bass guitar.

"Dougie?" he looked up at me at the sound of my voice.

"What?" Okay… he really didn't seem too happy.

I entered his room and closed the door behind me before walking over to his bed.

"I'm sorry about earlier, it's just that I am sensitive about how I look. No girl wants to be made fun of because it hurts. I had to deal with people making fun of me my whole life because I was considered a nerd and after all these years I'm still sensitive about it. I'm sorry, okay?" I explained.

"Okay, I won't make fun of your nerdy-ness or your boniness," Dougie smiled. I sat down on his bed and poked him in the side. He stuck out his tongue out at me before setting his guitar down on the floor. Then he looked at me with an expression I couldn't quite describe.

"What?" I asked, feeling my cheeks blush under his gaze.

"We kind of had our first fight and you know what that means?"

Of course I knew what that meant. Dougie is a horny, porn addicted young man. Of course he wanted to have sex; I should have known that he wanted to after this. Oh well, I wouldn't really mind_ shagging_ this cutie.

"Yes."

"So…?" Dougie moved closer, gently rubbing the crook of my elbow.

"Okay."

"Yes!" he exclaimed before grabbing my hips and I just couldn't help but laugh as I landed on the bed beside him. Our first makeup sex… this should be interesting.

It was the following morning when I was nudged awake in my own bed by a sleepy Harry Judd.

"The guys are running late so I was told to get ya," Harry said, stepping back.

I rubbed my eyes and mumbled, "Thanks, Harry. When are we leaving?"

"In an hour." Well _that_ woke me up. "An _hour?_"

"Yup." I quickly got out of my bed and ran to my dresser, pulling out clothes and my two bags.

"You okay?"

"No, I have to pack and get ready and I'm nervous as hell and I hate disorder and chaos," I replied.

"You know what? Go get dressed, I'll pack for you and I promise I won't steal any of your knickers."

I smiled, "Thanks Harry!" I gave him a quick hug before grabbing an outfit and scurrying off to the bathroom. I quickly changed into my "teacher" clothes and then brushed my teeth and hair.

When I was finished, I left my bathroom to see my two suitcases packed and Harry was nowhere to be seen. I put my bathroom stuff in one of my suitcases before dragging them down the stairs.

Once I was in the foyer, I noticed Harry with some girl I didn't recognize as well as a very sleepy Dougie and Danny, and an excited Tom and Giovanna. We're such weird group of people in the mornings.

Suddenly, the front door flew open and their manager, Robert Cliff, entered.

"C'mon everyone, we have to get going," Robert urged, ushering everyone out the door.

Once I was outside, the tour bus immediately came into view. It was massive and red with the McFly logo on the side in blue and white letters.

"So what do you think?" Dougie asked as we stepped onto the bus.

"It's huge."

"That's what she said!" Danny exclaimed. I rolled my eyes and headed towards the back of the bus. I found the bunk beds and I immediately started to freak-out about how small they are.

"You can have the bunk above me," Dougie said, pointing to the one in the middle, "And there's a drawer over there with your name on it."

I nodded and walked over to the drawer that were built into the walls and it literally had my name on it. It was below Giovanna's but above Izzy's. Who's Izzy?

"Who's Izzy?" I asked.

"Harry's girlfriend," Dougie replied.

"Oh okay," I replied, putting my stuff away and all my on my bunk. Well that solves who the mystery girl is.

"C'mon, let's go to the back!" Dougie exclaimed, grabbing my hand and dragging me towards the back of the bus where everybody else was. I sat down on the booth and looked outside to see that we were moving. I still found it fascinating that the scenery was green and lively instead of the usual gray back in NYC.

I ended up watching the scenery as we headed someplace else in England when I got bored and decided to read in my bunk. I climbed into my bunk and began to read one of my old biology books. The bunk bed wasn't as bad as I thought it would be to be honest but I just hope that I don't freak-out when I go to bed.

I was about half way through when I heard the guys scream. I panicked and quickly sat up but I soon met Danny's bunk, followed by a loud crunch and gushing noises.

I quickly grabbed my nose and I climbed out of my bunk. Blood covered my clothes and hands and my nose throbbed painfully.

"Hey Cara, you okay?" I heard Giovanna ask from the back.

"I think I broke my nose!" I answered back. I heard a few people walk towards me and gasp.

"Eww! There's blood everywhere! I'll just tell Robert to pull over, I can't stand blood," Giovanna rambled, heading towards the front of the bus.

Tom handed me a towel and I held it underneath my nose.

"Thanks," I mumbled as the bus slowly came to a stop on the side of the road.

"Who got the bloody nose? Is it Danny?" Robert asked walking towards us and then he looked right at me, "Oh, it's you Cara." I watched him rummage through some cupboards beside the bunk beds and pull out a small first-aid kit.

"I think I broke it," I mumbled. Robert nodded and then glanced at my nose.

"I think you did too, it's already bruisin'," he replied, "Well, you'll just have to pinch your nose to stop the bleeding but it'll stop in a bit. I'll just stop by a fire station; they'll know what to do."

I just nodded as he headed towards the front again. I sighed before I pinched my nose to stop the bleeding. The pain was excruciating and I felt like crying but crying would only make the pain worse.

"C'mon, lemme take you to the loo," Dougie said, taking my hand and leading me towards the back bathroom. Once inside and the door shut, I found myself gazing at my reflection in the mirror. My face is pale, my nose purple and bruised and blood seeped from my nose, tracing the contours of lips. I look like I was hit by bus, not by being hit by a bunk bed.

"How'd this happen?" Dougie asked, handing me some toilet paper for my nose.

"I freaked out when I heard you guys scream and I kind of forgot I was in a bunk," I explained. He laughed and then poked me in the side. "Why were you all screaming anyway?"

"Because I ate a bug," he said simply.

"Why would you eat a bug?" I exclaimed, completely grossed out.

"Because they're good and Danny told me to."

I sighed, "You can act like a child sometimes."

"So?" he questioned, sticking his tongue out at me.

"You're gonna get arrested one day," I declared, "And it's gonna be something totally idiotic."

"Well it'll be fun!" he exclaimed, sticking his tongue out at me once again. I sighed and sat down on the toilet. It was silent for a few moments then a question popped into my heard that I, sadly, had to ask.

"How was it?"

"Really gross because it was an ant."

I nodded. I can't believe I just asked how a bug tasted.

"I can't believe I just asked you that."

"Well you're just a nerdy person who needs to know everything." I glared at him and he just smiled.

Just then the bus slowly came to a stop and I heard Robert yell, "We're here!" Dougie and I, as well as everybody else, got off the bus and wandered into the fire house.

"Hey, can you help us with something?" Robert asked as a fireman came into view.

"Hey, sure thing. With what?" then the young fireman noticed me, "You need help miss?"

"I think I broke my nose," I replied as he motioned me to come forward.

"Alright, we can get a paramedic to look at that." I nodded and followed him into the fire house. It was massive; three fire trucks and two ambulances, and several different rooms.

He led into a room where five paramedics of various ages sat around a table watching TV.

"Hey guys, can you take a look at this girls' nose? She might have broken it."

"Yeah I can look at it," said an older man that seemed to be in his mid fifties and with graying hair. "Just sit down on the table here miss and you'll be good as new." I nodded and sat down on the table before the man started checking out my nose. He touched the bridge of my nose and I immediately winced in pain.

"Yup, you did break it miss. I'm gonna have to straighten it out and I'm not gonna lie, it's gonna hurt like hell." I nodded as I watched him gather supplies from the cupboards by the television set.

"Here, bite this," he said, handing me a wooden spoon. I placed it in my mouth and I clenched my teeth.

"Ready?" he asked as he put on his gloves. I nodded and he placed his hands on my nose, making it throb painfully. Suddenly, she pushed my nose straight down and the pain was excruciatingly painful; I felt like crying.

A couple of tears escaped just as the man said, "All done; now we just have to stop the bleeding and put a bandage on it so it stays straight."

I nodded as a slow trail of tears ran down my face. I really didn't want Dougie or anybody else to see me cry; I hate crying but the waterworks did come but they remained silent.

The paramedic then placed a cloth on my nose and pinched it just above the nostrils. It hurt, a lot, but at the moment I just tried to ignore it.

After a few minutes of sitting there pinching my nose, the bleeding finally came to a stop and the man placed one bandage over the bridge of my nose that spread across both cheeks as well as one that was placed just underneath my nose.

"Well this should hold it in place. I recommend replacing the bandages everyday and make sure you don't touch it or anything or it won't heal right."

"Thank you so much," I said, wiping away my tears and giving him a quick hug.

"You are very welcome, it's my job, but I would like a picture of your friends here," he said, motioning his hand towards McFly. "My daughter loves them and she will definitely freak out when she sees this."

"Yeah we don't mind. Take as many as you like," Tom replied as the four of them gathered by the side of the fire truck. I watched the man pull out his cell phone and take a couple of pictures while the guys did a variety of serious, as well as funny, poses.

"Thanks guys, she'll love to see this."

"Well you know what? I think you're daughter would love to see us on stage so here…" Danny said, rummaging through his pocket before pulling out a two tickets, "Give these to her. She'll love them and besides you can go too if you want."

"Oh yeah," the man said sarcastically, "I just want to hang out with a bunch of hormonal, crazy teenagers who drool over the very sight of you two. I think I'll just let my daughter and one of her friends go. Thanks a lot you guys."

Danny laughed, "You're welcome, mate." We then said our goodbyes and thank you's before leaving the fire station. Once we were on the bus, cleaned my bunk and changed into new clean clothes while the guys played video games in the back, screaming their heads off.

After we left the fire station, we ended up driving five more hours before reaching our destination that I currently can't remember where. It's there first performance on their tour around England and I was beyond excited.

Giovanna, Elizabeth and I ended up backstage, watching the crew set up cables and speakers as well as anything else that was music related.

"I have never seen Dougie sing or play before so this shall be cool to see," I said as I watched the guys goof around on stage.

"Well let's just say they put on one heck of a show," Izzy said, eyeing up her boyfriend.

I laughed, "Like what? I know they tend to strip down to their boxers but what else do they do?"

"They sometimes strip down completely, prance around in women's clothing, super hero costumes… they pretty much do anything," Izzy replied.

I smiled and continued to watch Dougie prance around the stage, imagining him and the other's prancing around in Halloween costumes and such. I can't wait to see their concert and I will be with all the other fans getting the whole experience from the crowd.

When it was time to start their concert, I made my way into the screaming crowd of McFly fans and headed towards the stage. Everyone was screaming and some girls were even crying because they got to see McFly in person. I think I'd be crying too if I was some overly hormonal teenager staring at hot guys on stage again.

When the concert began, loud music filled my ears and vibrated throughout my entire body. They played many of their hits like _One for the Radio_, _Star Girl_, _5 colors in her hair_ and many more.

I danced and sang along to every song until I was dead tired but I continued just for the thrill of it. That is until I saw the guys strip down and put on women's underwear which happened to be mine.

"Oh Harry, these are so cute! Where did you get these?" Tom said in an overly girly voice.

"One of my girlfriends," Harry replied, talking in a girly tone of voice. They are so dead.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and have a happy holiday! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's note: Hi everyone! I apologize for not updating in the past two weeks. School has been pretty hectic and I injured my lower back so I've been going to physical therapy a couple times a week. I swear I'm gonna break in half one day with all the crap he makes me do. lol. Well, once again, I apologize for not updating and I've made this chapter a bit longer to (hopefully!) make up for it. Oh and I want to thank everyone for all the reviews and I am proud to annouce that I have over one thousand hits! XD That is totally awesome! Well, thanks everyone and enjoy the chapter! **It has been two and a half months since McFly has been on tour and tonight is their last concert. Sadly, I was glad.

* * *

Sure I was glad that I met the whole gang but I miss my bed, my apartment even Ashley even though I'm a little mad at her at the moment.

The other day, Ashley called me and said that she and Kenny, her boyfriend, were going to Las Vegas for the weekend and then yesterday, I receive a picture message on my phone of Ashley with a wedding ring on her finger. They got married! They've been dating for almost three months… how can they be in love?

I was lying in my bunk bed, thinking of everything that has happened over the course of these past few months but this time, I was more aware of a bunk bed being less than three feet above me. I don't want another broken nose, it just healed.

"Cara!" I heard Dougie call out, "Cara! Cara! Cara!"

"What?" I replied, peeking out of my bunk bed curtain.

"We're going to McDonalds!" Dougie screamed at the top of his lungs. Suddenly, he appeared right by my bed and began pulling me out of my bunk.

"Dougie!" I yelped as I crashed to the floor with a loud thud.

"We're going to McDonalds!" he exclaimed once again as he pulled me up to my feet, "C'mon!" He grabbed me by the hand and ran of the buss as soon as it came to a stop with the rest of McFly as well as Giovanna and Izzy trailing behind.

The McDonalds was empty except for a pimple faced, male teenager with greasy skin and hair standing behind the cash register.

"Hey dude!" Dougie greeted the kid in an over enthusiastic tone and leaning up against the counter.

"Don't worry! I'm here!" Danny yelled as he slammed the entrance doors open with a loud clang.

I smiled and glanced at the kid who seemed to be bored out of his mind despite having celebrities in his McDonalds.

After some over enthusiastic greetings from McFly, we all ordered our meals and after receiving our trays, we sat down at a large booth when an older woman walked into the restaurant. She was a petite old woman with a crocodile-skinned tote that held two small dogs that looked like blond Pomeranians. The woman must have been in her mid fifties with brown hair that was graying in some spots that went down to her shoulders. Then her green eyes glanced in our direction. She smiled and walked on over.

"Hello McFly!" she greeted happily, "I can't believe I'm seeing you here! This is truly a dream come true!" She then pulled up a chair and sat down at the table. "My name is Flo in case you all forgot and these two cute Pomeranians are Harry Junior and Dougie Junior. I don't know why but my doggies keep getting hit by cars… Anyway, Danny Junior and Tommy Junior are at home still because they kept biting me this morning. I really don't know what's gotten into them lately…" The lady continued to ramble and I just felt confused. What exactly are we supposed to do?

I looked at Dougie, giving him a confused expression and he just shrugged his shoulders in response. Wow… he's a lot of help.

"Well dearies, it's been nice seeing you all again and I'll see you all at the concert tonight," she said, standing up giving us all hugs, "Toodles!" Flo said, placing the chair back at its original table before leaving. Well _that_ was interesting…

"Oh my god that was so creepy!" Giovanna exclaimed, "You guys have had your fair share of stalkers but oh my god!"

Danny laughed, "That was hilarious! She hasn't changed one bit."

"You've seen here before?" I asked as I finished up my meal, "She's completely mental."

"Yeah, she followed us two weeks straight on our last tour. She's really nice, she gave us food and video games," Danny replied.

I looked at him like he was the biggest idiot on the planet. "You guys have a stalker and you guys aren't going to do anything about it?"

"But… she gives us food… and games…" Danny said quietly.

"C'mon Cara, the woman isn't doing any harm, besides if she did do anything, us guys can handle it," Tom commented as she cleaned up his garbage.

I looked down at my trash and nodded slowly. Suddenly, the entrance doors opened and Robert Cliff entered.

"C'mon you lot, we gotta get going," he said, motioning us all to head outside and towards the bus.

I sighed tiredly and picked up my trash before throwing it out and leaving. I couldn't help but feel a little like crap while the guys were acting chipper and excited as always.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Giovanna asked as we sat down at the small kitchen table on the bus.

"I don't know. I'm just feeling tired and moody. And it doesn't help when my best friend just married her boyfriend of three months. What a stupid thing to do," I mumbled as I rubbed my temples tiredly.

"Well maybe she has a good reason to? What if she's preggers or something?" Izzy suggested, sitting down next to me.

"She can't."

"She can't what?"

"She can't get pregnant. She had two epitomic pregnancies and she had to have them both removed," I replied.

Izzy's mouth dropped and formed an 'O' shape but she remained silent.

"Alright, I'm going to bed," I mumbled, sliding out of the booth as Izzy stood up. Just as I reached my bunk, Giovanna appeared by my side.

"Cara?" she whispered.

I turned to face her. "What?"

"Are you?" she asked softly.

"Am I what?"

"Pregnant?" she squeaked.

"What? Why would you think that?" I said, climbing into my bunk.

"Well, you're feeling more tired than usual and your being moody and stuff," Giovanna explained in a rushed and quiet tone.

"I'm not."

"Okay, okay but come to me if you want to talk about anything," Giovanna said softly before making her way back to the small kitchen.

Once she was gone I crawled into bed and pulled up my covers and what seemed like seconds, I was asleep.

I was awakened by gentle nudges on my shoulder and when I opened my eyes expecting to see Dougie but instead I saw Robert Cliff.

"Hey, the concert's about to start," he said quietly as I climbed out of my bed.

"What? Did the guys forget about me?"

"Actually… I think they did and the concert starts in about twenty minutes," he said, checking his watch.

"Aww crap," I groaned loudly as we quickly got off the bus. We walked briskly to the back of the building and entered through the back stage's double doors. That's when I saw Dougie, sitting contently on a speaker while tuning his bass guitar.

I marched on over and I smacked him hard on the arm. Why did he forget me? I'm his girlfriend for Pete's sake!

"Hey! What was that for?" Dougie exclaimed, rubbing his arm, "I play with that arm!"

"Thanks for waking me up!" I snapped.

"Well Gio said that you weren't feeling good so we just left you alone!" Dougie defended, setting his bass down and raising his hands in defeat.

Just then I saw Giovanna leave a small and secluded hallway that led what I believed to be the dressing rooms.

I sighed tiredly, "I'm sorry Dougie," I said quietly, giving him a kiss on the cheek, "Have fun."

"Uhh… okay," he replied, raising an eyebrow and giving me an expression that said that he thought I was insane and mentally unstable.

I walked towards Giovanna and she just gave me a questioning look. "You are having mood swings," She pointed out.

"I know," I admitted, "But then again, I could be PMS-ing, you never know."

"Come with me," Giovanna said, grabbing me by the hand and dragging me down the hallway. She opened a door and pulled me inside the small room, a bathroom.

"Here," she said, rummaging through her purse, "Use this." She handed me the small box and motioned me to go into one of the stalls.

"Why do you even have these?" I asked as I entered the stall to do my business.

"I'm a girl and these things happen," she said simply. I remained silent and finished up doing my business. I pulled up my pants and I couldn't help but notice that my hands were shaking with nerves. I admit I was beyond nervous but totally freaking out. I mean, what if I am pregnant? Dougie and I have only been dating for four months, going on five next week.

"So… what does it say?" Giovanna asked, her voice barely above a whisper. It felt like everything was going in slow motion as I slowly looked down at my test results. And there it was… the small red negative sign.

"Gio…"

"Oh my god you are!" She squeaked.

"No!" I said loudly, "I'm not!" I opened the stall door and smiled at her.

"That's great!" Gio squealed, throwing her arms around me and embracing me in a friendly hug.

I can't believe it though. It was such a scare and even if I was, I'd be terrified. Plus, I don't think Dougie would have taken it very well.

"Hey! What's with all the squealing?" I heard Robert Cliff ask just from the other side of the bathroom door.

"Uhh… Cara's friend Ashley got married!" Gio yelled back.

"Oh okay! Tell your friend I said congrats!" he yelled back before I heard him walk away.

"That was close," I said as I threw away my pee-stick and covering up the evidence with tons of paper towels.

"Yeah it was," Gio agreed as I washed my hands, "He would have gone mental."

"Yeah, I bet he would," I said quietly as we left the bathroom and headed backstage where McFly was currently playing.

I couldn't help but watch Dougie prance around stage with his sparkly, purple bass guitar. He seems so happy and carefree while he was on stage. If I did end up being pregnant, I think it might ruin him.

I sighed tiredly as I watched him play his bass with a smile on his face and praying that he wouldn't make a mistake.

"You know what? Why don't you and Dougie go and have some _fun_ afterwards? I know you just had a scare a few minutes ago but it's gonna be a while before you see him again," Gio suggested as I glanced over the screaming crowd.

"That does sound really nice…" I said, thinking it over and with each passing second, it became even more appealing. "Do you know of any place where we can go?"

"Honey, we'll be on the bus… you guys can literally go anywhere," she replied, "But maybe you guys can go to one of the older dressing rooms. They're in the very back." Gio then pointed to the very same hallway that we just walked down a few minutes ago.

"It's empty?"

"Yup it is," she said, eyeing Tom up and down, "Tom and I had a little make out session earlier in one of those rooms and no one even came down there. Trust me, it's safe."

I laughed. "Okay Gio, I'll go and check it out, but when I do there better not be any scarring evidence of you and Tom's 'make out' session from earlier," I teased. Gio stuck out her tongue and I gave her a cheeky grin.

I chuckled quietly as I headed down the hallway. I passed only a few people before reaching the old dressing rooms. I opened the door and the hinges squeaked loudly. Wow… this reminds me so much of a scary movie… now, where's the monster?

I flicked on the lights and the dark room was finally illuminated. The room was small but good enough for a couple of people to fit easily and comfortably. There were two couches, a small refrigerator as well as a small closet and mirror.

Well I think this will do; small and out of the way. Now I just hope that no one will interrupt or cause any embarrassing mishaps.

I turned off the lights and wandered back to back stage and continued to watch the concert.

When they finished their concert, they wandered backstage and sat down on various speakers and boxes, chugging down their water bottles and breathing heavily.

"Hey Cara… you wanna hug?" Dougie asked in a sing-song voice and grinning from ear to ear with his arms held wide open.

"Yeah… not at the moment Doug," I said, looking at his drenched in sweat clothing and glistening skin.

"Oh I bet you do!" Dougie exclaimed as he jumped off the speaker and ran towards me and engulfing me in a sweaty hug. Okay… I really like Dougie but right now he just smells terrible.

"Dougie… let go. You smell like crap," I groaned as he twirled me around. He laughed loudly and his chest vibrated against my own before he finally put me back down.

"Well thank you," I said as I adjusted my shirt, "Now I smell funky."

"Well, it won't last forever," Robert commented, "Let's all get on the bus to change and we'll just stay here for the night before we head back to London tomorrow morning."

"Alright! Let's go change!" Dougie exclaimed. Then, without completely comprehending what was happening, he grabbed me and threw me onto his shoulder.

"Dougie! Let me go!" I screamed as I felt myself fall.

"Don't worry! I got ya!" Dougie exclaimed just as he steadied me by grabbing my bum. Pervert.

"Dougie! That is something that you're not supposed to be doing in public!" I exclaimed, slamming my fists like an aggravated child against his back, attempting to free myself from his grasp.

"Don't do that Cara! I know you like it!" Danny commented, giving me a cheeky grin. I remained quiet due to all the blood going to my head but instead stuck out my tongue. Then the next thing I knew, we were on the bus and I was clumsily dropped onto the sofa.

"I call shower!" Dougie called out before running into the small bathroom.

"Okay, I'm gonna go change," I mumbled as I got of the sofa. I wandered over to my drawer and took out a pair of jeans and a black tee before going into a small changing room. I changed into my clean clothes and waited for Dougie at the kitchen table.

"I'm squeaked clean!" Dougie exclaimed in high pitched, girly voice. He was dressed in his favorite baggy, cargo shorts and a black _Hurley_ tee and beanie. His blonde hair was damp and curling slightly into little tufts. Oh man did he look hot.

"Hey Doug, let's go out," I said, getting up from the table.

"Oh okay!" he said in the same high pitched and squeaky voice. I laughed and grabbed hold of his hand and led him off the bus.

"So… where are we going?" he asked in his normal voice. Thank god…

"I want to have some _fun_ with you before I leave tomorrow," I said as I led him inside the small venue.

"Oh my god! Yes!" he cheered, picking me up and throwing me onto his shoulder once more. "C'mon, let's go!"

I suddenly began to laugh, feeling happier than I have been in a while.

"Hey, where do you want to? We can always do it on stage… that'll be fun," Dougie asked playfully.

"Hahaha very funny," I said sarcastically, "Why don't we go to the older dressing rooms? I checked on out earlier and they're okay." He nodded and walked down the hallway which was very creepy with the lack of people and noise. Also, I really don't know how he can have so much energy even after a concert. After teaching a block of class at school I'm totally zombie-like without some form of caffeine.

We finally arrived at the old dressing room and he gently put me down. He grasped my hand and opened the door. We walked inside and I turned on the lights before shutting the door behind me.

Suddenly, he spun me around and his lips were immediately on my own. His soft lips massaged my own with urgency and need. I kissed him back with the same amount of urgency. We continued to kiss passionately until the need for air became too much.

We pulled apart, breathing heavily, and that's when I realized that I was flat up against the wall. How come I didn't notice that? Oh that's right… I was snogging Dougie friggin' Poynter!

I looked up at his beautiful face to see him giving me a cheeky grin. Quickly, before I could comprehend, he lifted me up and I immediately wrapped my legs around him. His lips found mine once more, kissing me feverishly.

His hands grabbed my outer thighs as he pushed me closer into him and the wall, but, of course, I didn't mind.

Then I noticed his hands, fumbling with the hem of my shirt and then it was gone, thrown across the room. Then one by one, an article of clothing came off and while I kissed him, I couldn't help but hope that no one would barge in.

Tomorrow finally came and my plane to New York City was leaving in two hours. We arrived at the McFly mansion around five this morning and everyone was zombie-like. Most likely from all the booze and lack of sleep last night.

But all morning long, Dougie never left my side at all. It was cute even though he almost followed me into the shower. _That's_ where I cross the line. The shower is meant to get _clean_ not get _dirty_.

So by the time I got ready to leave, my plane would be leaving in less than one hour. I was feeling very emotional this morning too. I was excited to go back home; sad to leave; and nervous about the plane ride home.

Oh my god I was turning into this over emotional freak of nature!

"Hey, you okay? Dougie asked as we waited in a private room by the gate.

"Kinda," I mumbled softly, "I'm a wreck."

"Well, I'll come visit you when I get the chance," he said, giving me a comforting hug. I absolutely adore this side of Dougie.

"Aww… they're having a special moment!" Danny gushed. I smiled and I couldn't help but laugh lightly.

Suddenly, the door opened and an airport employee stepped in. "Excuse me, but the plane is ready for you miss," she said, placing a strand of her brown hair behind her ear, nervously.

"Uhh… thank you. I'll be right there," I said quietly. The woman nodded, left and the room remained silent.

Then one by one, each McFly member gave me a hug and Giovanna and Izzy gave me one as well.

"Oh I don't really wanna go, I'll miss you Dougie," I said, embracing him in a hug.

"I'll miss you too but I'll see ya in a few weeks, 'kay?"

"Okay Dougie," I said quietly, "Text me whenever, okay?" He nodded and gave me a soft and gentle kiss that would leave any girl in a euphoric haze. We parted and I gave him a small smile. I sadly let go of him, immediately missing his warmth.

I looked over at everyone else in the room before giving a sad wave good-bye and leaving the room.

It was sad to leave the country I've come to love but I was also happy to be going home. And hopefully, I'll be able to return to England and See Dougie once again.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: Hi everyone! Thank you all for reviewing and subscribing, it means a lot to me. I also want to mention that this story is going to be ending soon! Seven more chapters I think but that's only if I planned everything out right. So, it's sadly coming to an end but don't you all worry. I am getting some ideas together and hopefully a sequel will be posted a few weeks after I finish this story. I'll put up some more information in later chapters. Well, thanks for reading my long author's note and enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

I was finally home, tiredly resting in my bed while the newlyweds had some _fun_ in Ashley's room. Even though I was more disappointed with her than mad, she and Kenny welcomed me home yesterday with open arms, literally. Ashley engulfed me in a bone breaking hug and even though I barely knew Kenny, he gave me a friendly, welcoming hug.

But now as I lay here in my bed, listening to the silence of my surroundings, I let my mind drift towards Dougie and how I missed him as well as everyone else. I missed him… badly. It was weird not being pulled out of bed by an excited Dougie yelling at the top of his lungs that we were going to McDonalds. I miss him and his usual antics even though I found them annoying at the time.

Then, at that moment, I decided to give him a quick call. I picked up my cell off my nightstand and dialed his number. It rang a few times before I heard a soft, feminine, "Hello?"

I froze. It didn't sound like Giovanna or Izzy and I am pretty sure that Danny didn't have a girlfriend.

"Hello?" she asked again. I squeaked and quickly closed my phone. Who was she? I haven't been gone for twenty-four hours yet! All these thoughts came to mind one after another when my phone started to ring. I yelped in surprise and I ended up dropping my phone onto the bed.

I slowly looked down at my phone to see the light blinking and Dougie's name flash across the screen. I was torn between answering and ignoring his call but I decided to ignore his phone call.

I felt confused and unsure but I silently prayed that it was one of Danny's many girlfriends. I laid down on my bed and listened to my phone ring non-stop from various callers. I watched familiar names flash across the screen: Dougie… Dougie… Gio… Dougie… Harry… I continued to watch names flash across the screen of my phone when suddenly _mom_ flashed across it. I flipped my phone open and quickly answered it. "Hey mom."

"Hi honey! How was your trip?" her soft and gentle voice comforted me so much.

"It was great and a lot of fun, ma," I replied, trying to keep my voice strong and steady.

"You okay sweetheart?" Oh mothers… why do they have to be all knowing?

"I'm fine ma, really," I assured her.

"Well… okay," she said hesitantly, "But feel free to call me whenever and I'll be here for you."

"Thanks mama."

"No problem sweetheart," she said softly, "Now… you're coming to the family reunion, right? This weekend?"

"Oh I didn't forget," I said a little too quickly. Oops…

"Uhuh… sure you didn't," she laughed, "Well, your brother Josh and Grandma Anastasia are coming over tomorrow so you'll have to pick them up at the airport and then you'll bring them here Friday, okay?"

"Okay mama."

"Alright sweetheart, I'll let you go. I'll see you Friday."

"Okay ma, see you." I closed my phone and tossed it onto the other side of the bed. Suddenly my phone began to ring once again and I looked down at the caller I.D. to see an unfamiliar number so I just let it go to voicemail.

I suddenly grew tired and I prayed for sleep to come easily especially with all my wandering thoughts and eventually, it did.

The following day I was awakened by loud giggles and laughter coming from Ashley's room. How can they be in such a good mood at eight in the morning?

I groggily got up and out of bed to change into my dress pants, a white button up shirt and my black high heels. I quickly threw my hair up into a bun and grabbed my bag and cell. That's when I remembered the voicemail. I dialed my voicemail and I immediately heard a deep, male voice.

"_Hello Cara Edwards, this is the superintendent of district three, Mr. Mathews. I just called to inform you that we have found a permanent science teacher for the next upcoming school year and that we will no longer need your services. Thanks and have a good day."_

I lost my job. I can't believe it. I lost my _dream_ job. I sighed quietly before sitting down on my bed. I felt sad and angry and the threat of hyperventilating was increasing. I worked so hard in school to become a teacher and now I just lost my job.

Just then I heard a couple of soft knocks on my door and I looked up to see Ashley, poking her head into my room.

"Hey, are you okay?" she asked worriedly.

"No." My voice seemed sad and empty while I attempted to contain my emotions but my guard was weakening.

"Why? What's wrong?" Ashley asked as she walked into my room and sat down on the bed beside me.

"I lost my job and I think Dougie might've cheated on my," I explained, fighting off my emotions, "I called him yesterday and I heard a female voice which didn't belong to Giovanna or Izzy."

"Oh girlie, I'm so sorry!" she gushed as she threw her arms around me and embracing me in a comforting hug. I felt like crying from being overwhelmed and from being over emotional. Tears threatened to spill over but I closed my eyes tightly.

After a few minutes of silence, Ashley pulled away and held me at arms length. "You okay?" She seemed so worried and concerned.

"Yeah, I have to be okay. I have to pick up my brother Josh and Grandma Anastasia in an hour." My voice kept cracking and it sounded uneven and raspy.

"Do you want me to come with you? I can if you want me to."

"Nah… it's alright and besides, it'll give me some time to think."

"Okay girlie," she said softly, finally letting me go.

"Okay, I'm gonna get going and can you make sure the apartment is clean and please keep everything G-Rated between you and Kenny until my grandma leaves."

Ashley laughed. "I'll try to girlie, but Kenny is quite irresistible…" I laughed lightly before leaving my room and heading to the airport.

The airport was loud and bustling with people in a hurry. I struggled to keep up with the mass of people since I kept getting bumped into and shoved. People are so rude these days.

I waited by gate C and eventually my brother and my grandmother entered the lobby with tired faces.

I haven't seen Josh and Grandma Anastasia since last Christmas and it felt nice, and distracting from my inner conflicts, to see them once again.

My brother Josh is twenty-five years old and has been living with my Grandma for the past six years. He tried college right after high school but he dropped out after one semester. He was very tan with messy brown hair and brown eyes. I know he works for a small restaurant but I honestly don't know too much more about his current life.

My Grandma on the other hand is very old fashioned and traditional, AKA meaning that you should wait until marriage before becoming intimate with anyone. Both my brother and I have failed at that but what she doesn't know won't hurt her. She has long, gray hair tied up in a messy bun with brown, aging eyes and tan skin. She's a plump seventy-eight year old woman who is loving, gentle and kind. Grandma Anastasia is my mother's mother.

"Oh sweetheart! I've missed you so much!" my grandma gushed as she embraced me in a bone crushing hug. "Oh you have grown so much and you're becoming quite the lady!" My grandma learned English just a few years ago with the help of my brother but she still has a thick accent.

"Thanks grandma and I've missed you too." She let me go and my brother gave me a one armed hug. He's most likely too embarrassed to give his sister a real hug.

"Hey Josh," I greeted, smiling up at him. Damn his tallness…

"Hey Cara, you're still short… as usual." His voice was deep and he had a slight accent as well.

I stuck my tongue out when my Grandma smacked me upside the head. "That's not how to act like a lady," she scolded as we left the airport, luggage in hand. "Your brother can act like an adult much more than you can."

My jaw dropped. Okay… now I'm offended. I went to college, I have my own place and I had my dream job which I lost… just this morning. Aww poo…

We got in my car and it seemed like every five minutes my Grandma would yell at me for my driving. She said I was going too fast and then I was going too slowly. At one point she even yelled, "Watch out for those people!" I mean c'mon! Those people are just begging to be hit so they can sue you and get money.

By the time we arrived at my apartment, my mind was completely frazzled. I forgot how panicked she can be in NYC; she's much nicer and more patient when she's in Greece where everything's familiar.

"Ashley! How are you dear? It's been so long since I've seen you!" Grandma shoved her bags into my arms and ran over to Ashley, giving her a friendly hug. Then she noticed Kenny who was standing beside Ashley.

"Who are you?" she asked somewhat rudely. She has always hated meeting new people.

"My name is Kenny O'Brien, Ashley's husband," he answered calmly as I glanced around the room to see it was really clean. Thank you Ashley!

"I am Grandma Anastasia, Cara's grandmother."

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you," he said calmly, giving her a friendly smile. She then turned to Ashley. "I approve your husband for the time being. How long have you two been together?" Now she might disapprove.

"Four months," Ashley replied hesitantly.

"But when we met we both immediately noticed that we had a very strong connection and great chemistry," Kenny added quickly.

"Well… as long as you two love each other then fine, I approve," she said before quickly turning to face me, "Where will I be staying?"

"Uhh… you can stay in my room…" I said.

"Josh can take my room cuz I'll be staying with Kenny at his place," Ashley added, "I'll just have to pack a bag."

"Okay, Josh can stay in Ashley's room and I'll sleep on the couch."

"Alright, then it's settled, I'll just go pack," Ashley commented before heading to her room with Kenny trailing behind her.

My Grandma wandered towards my room as I plopped down on the couch in an un-lady-like manner.

"Wow… that was… very lady-like of you," Josh said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. How can my grandma like him more than me?

"Thank you!" I said cheerfully and giving him a cheeky smile. Butt-face.

The rest of the day went by pretty slow and I possibly could have died from boredom. But I did get job searching for a couple of hours and I did get a job. At a library! That's a nerd's dream!

By the time I entered my apartment I was pretty tired but that didn't stop my grandma for forcing me to make dinner after she called my kitchen a disgrace to Greece. Well where am I gonna find real Greek food?

So I ended up making some pasta and let's just say that they didn't quite like it but they ate it out of respect.

After a few days of chilling in my apartment and a long place ride later, we were finally in Florida, seeing the rest of my family for the first time in a long while.

It was very hectic and crazy at first due to the little feud between families for the past twenty-six years. Grandma Anastasia and Grandpa Pamphilos wanted my mother to marry a hardworking, Greek man but instead, she married a young man from Miami, Florida when he visited Greece for six months. Let's just say that both of my grandparents don't really like each other.

But other than that, the family reunion was a lot of fun. There was music and dancing; a lot of food, Greek _and_ American, as well as story telling by the bonfire.

By the time I was in my childhood room, it was close to two in the morning. Of course it was quiet now… people fast asleep in their beds and I was most likely the only one with a wandering mind. I sighed in frustration when my phone suddenly vibrated in the palm of my hand, making me jump in surprise. I looked down at the caller ID to see it was Dougie who was calling me. I found my courage and answered the phone.

"Hello?" I whispered, trying to stay quiet so I wouldn't wake up the others next door.

"Finally, you answer!" I heard Dougie exclaim into the phone and mad did he seem peeved. "I've called you like a bazillion times!"

"Dougie, shush! You're gonna wake up the whole house." If my parents found out that I was talking on the phone in the middle of the night they wouldn't be too happy. It'd be just like it was when I was in high school.

"Okay, fine," he grumbled, "Why didn't you answer any of my calls?"

"Who's the girl?"

"What girl?"

"Who's the girl that answered your phone the other day? It wasn't Giovanna or Izzy," I clarified.

"Oh, Jazzie? That's my sister. She was playing games on my phone and I told her to answer it," he replied, much more calmly than his previous responses. "I swear I told you about her on our first of many dates." Okay… now I remember Jazzie…

"So… you weren't cheating on my?" I asked, my voice cracking slightly.

"Nope I did not cheat. I've been a good boy!" he declared. Dougie may be a good boy in front of me but he's far from being good.

"Okay, I'm sorry for being mad. I just got upset and I'm still kinda frazzled with the whole family reunion thing going on," I admitted quietly.

"Oh okay," he said, dismissing my apology like nothing happened, "So, are you going home after or what?"

"I'm going to Greece to hang out with my grandma and Josh for a few days and to "understand my heritage"," I said, quoting my grandmother, "So, why are you up so early? It's gotta be around seven in the morning."

"We have an interview at ten and I get to talk about you," he answered.

"Make sure they're good things!" I said, somewhat loudly.

"Okay, okay! They'll be good things!" he exclaimed, accepting defeat. I smiled into the phone. "Thank you Dougie," I said softly.

"Hmhm… sure."

I laughed lightly. "Well Doug, I gotta get going. I have to get some sleep."

"Why, what time is it there?"

"It's currently 2:30 in the morning so it's officially Sunday right now and I got a plane to catch in the afternoon," I answered tiredly, stifling a yawn.

"Oh… my bad."

I laughed. "It's okay and I'll talk to you later or whenever I get the chance, okay?"

"Yeah… okay," he replied. "I miss you."

"I miss you too and we're not gonna be together for our five month anniversary," I said softly.

"Well, I'll call you on that day," he promised. He's so sweet!

"Okay, Doug. I'll talk to you later, bye."

"Bye Cara."

I pushed the end button and closed my phone. I placed it on my nightstand and before curling up in my blankets and falling fast asleep.

The day flew by, as well as the plane ride back to Greece, and by the time we arrived at my grandmother's home, I was exhausted and starving. We were all settling into our own rooms when my phone began to ring loudly in my pocket. I took it out and answered it. "Hello?"

"Hey Cara!"

"Oh, hi Doug," I replied as I continued to put all of my clothes away.

"I got a better idea than calling you on our five month anniversary," he declared.

"Oh okay, what is it?" I asked, my curiosity getting to the best of me.

"Well, check your front door. It should be there now."

"Oh okay," I said wandering towards the front door.

"But you gotta close your phone."

"Oh… okay? I'll call you back after," I said before hanging up and putting my phone back in my pocket. I reached the door, both curious and excited to see what was on the other side. I opened the door and what was revealed was unbelievable.

"Dougie?"

* * *

**Thanks for reading! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: I can't believe how many people are reading this! I absolutely love it! And I am honestly shocked that people from Sweden, Argentina and Singapore (and so many other places around the globe!) are reading my story. It means so much to know that I have readers everywhere. Thank you all so much! Now... onto the new chapter! **

* * *

"Dougie?" There he was, standing before me with a backpack slung over his shoulder casually. Oh my god, he's here! I threw my arms around him and embraced him tightly. "I can't believe you're here!" I exclaimed as he held me by the waist.

"Yeah I know, I still can't believe it either. It's like I've gone mental," Dougie replied as I laughed lightly into his shoulder.

"Well, I guess you should meet Grandma and Josh now," I said, pulling away from his warm embrace. "My Grandma is going to be thrilled," I said with sarcasm. She absolutely hates surprises.

"Well… it's now or never," Dougie replied quietly. I sighed and grasped his hand. I brought him inside and I immediately heard my Grandma's voice coming from her room. "Cara, who's at the door?"

"Grandma, I want you to meet someone," I answered back. I heard my grandmother's familiar footsteps down the hallway as well as my brother's heavy steps.

I was nervous and my heart was beating rapidly in my chest. I was terrified of what my grandma and Josh would say about him. Then they both appeared by the front door, looking at Dougie curiously.

"This is my boyfriend Dougie Poynter," I said, and then I turned to Dougie, "This is Grandma Anastasia and my brother Josh."

"Hello," Dougie greeted nervously. Then I noticed my grandmother's expression. She did not look happy at all.

"You're British."

"Yeah, I am."

Suddenly, she started smacking him on the shoulder and with each hit she yelled, "Get out of my House! Cara needs a hardworking Greek man!"

Dougie looked at me, utterly perplexed, as he blocked some of my grandmother's hits.

"Grandma, stop it!" I exclaimed, trying to pull my grandma away from him. "We've been dating for five months and he only came here to surprise me for our anniversary. I care about him! Stop it!"

"Get him out of here," my grandma said sternly, looking at me with an angry and disappointed facial expression. I hate it when your elders make you feel like you're a disappointment but this time I did nothing wrong. I'm just dating a young man from England who is only like… less than ten percent Greek. But grandma still wouldn't care, he needs to be born and raised here in Greece.

"Well Grandma, if you're gonna make him leave then I'll leave too," I said, standing up for myself and for my decisions.

"What? I don't want you to leave," Grandma said, slightly shocked.

"Well Grandma, if he can't stay here then I'll leave with him because I care about him." I grabbed his hand and left my grandmother's home.

As we walked down the narrow street I heard my grandmother yelling in Greek at my brother and I couldn't help but chuckle.

"I still can't believe I did that," I laughed, looking back at the small home.

"I can't believe you did it either. I always thought you were innocent," he teased.

I laughed. "I am not completely innocent and if my grandmother found out about some things about me she would think that I am the spawn of the devil," I replied, a small smile forming at my lips.

"Like what?"

"Uhh… well, my first kiss was not with my husband, my first time wasn't with my husband. I've snuck out of the house a few times and there are most likely some more things that I've done that were probably un-lady like."

"Un-lady like?"

"I mooned some people in high school on my last day of high school," I replied quietly.

He laughed loudly, "I can't picture you doin' that!"

"Ah… well… I did," I said as we walked down another street. Suddenly, I heard a familiar voice call my name. We stopped and we turned around to see Josh running towards us and slightly out of breathe.

"Grandma… wants you two… to come… back home…" he said in between deep breathes.

I looked up at Dougie to see what he was thinking. "What do you want to do?" He looked down at me and smiled. That was my answer. "Okay, we'll go back but if she won't let Dougie stay then I will leave," I replied.

Josh nodded and we started to head back to my grandma's house. When we got back, my grandma seemed to be very quiet but I knew she was a little bit angry.

"Cara… I will let you and Dougie stay since you two love and care about each other so much but I'll let you two stay together on one condition," I waited for her to continue and I was curios as to what she was going to say next. "No boinking."

I wanted to laugh so badly but I knew she would get even angrier and smack me upside the head or something for being disrespectful and un-lady like. Dougie on the other hand was struggling to contain his laughter.

"So… no boinking in this household, okay?" Grandma clarified.

"Okay Grandma," I said, stifling my fit of laughter. I looked over at Dougie who just started coughing loudly but he nodded feverishly even though he was covering his laughter with a mild coughing attack.

"Alright now… go. It's late so go to bed," Grandma said, motioning for us to leave the small kitchen. I grasped Dougie's hand and led him to the small guest room, or as I call it, my room. I shut the door behind us as he dropped his backpack onto the floor.

"I can't believe my grandma said boinking," I commented as I got my pajamas out of suitcase before going behind the small divider to change.

"I know!" Dougie laughed, "I've never heard _that_ before! And I still can't believe that she banned us from having a fun and wild shag." He then began to strip down to Toy Story boxers and I immediately began to blush. He can always manage to make me blush without him actually knowing it.

I quickly threw my hair up into a messy bun and climbed into bed. "Same here. Josh probably taught her that," I added as he joined me underneath the covers. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to his warm embrace.

"I really want to boink you right now," Dougie whispered huskily into my ear. I laughed as he kissed my shoulder and neck.

Suddenly, I heard a loud _whack_ on the door and then I heard my grandmother's familiar voice. "No boinking!"

I immediately quieted down and Dougie's kisses stopped. "Good night Doug."

"'Night Cara," he said, kissing my cheek softly. I closed my eyes and sleep eventually came.

The following day, I ended up dragging Dougie to go on some tours with e around Greece. We saw many historic buildings and I learned more about old Greek scientists. Let's just say it was totally awesome.

Dougie on the other hand was bored out of his mind and he would annoy me to death as a result. He would play with my hair, which got into some pretty bad snarls, and poke me to death whether it is on the side, the arm or the face but I always squeaked and some of the tour guides would look at me like I was going insane.

So, of course, I grew tired of his little antics that were beyond annoying but on our way back to grandma's house I heard camera shots. Dougie and I stopped in our tracks and turned around to see a small group of photographers, looking at us like we were their next meal.

"How'd they get here?" I asked quietly as I slowly took of my high heels.

"They must've been on the plane here and followed me," Dougie answered quietly as I picked up my shoes. "You ready to run?"

"Oh yeah," I said, grabbing his hand. We looked back at the group of photographers before we started to run like we were running for our lives.

We ran down the street, dodging people, animals and food stands. The paparazzi continued to follow us and we suddenly turned down a small and narrow alley. We quickly hid inside a couple of crates and then less than a second later, they came running down the alley, passing our crates.

Once the coast was clear, we carefully climbed out of the wooden crates. "That was really close," I said, slipping my shoes on.

"Well that was mental," Dougie commented as we left the alley, more alert than before. We don't need any paparazzi following us.

As we walked down the busy road filled with various people, food stands and animals, I noticed a large hill before us. Then I remembered what was on top of that hill, the town graveyard and church. My grandfather Pamphilos was buried there not too long ago and I realized that it might be several months to a year before I can even see him so now might be the best time to visit his grave.

"Hey Dougie?" I asked quietly. He turned his gaze to look me in the eyes. "Is it okay if we stop at the cemetery? I think I should visit my grandpa."

"Uhh… yeah, sure. Go ahead, take as long as you want," he replied as we made our way up the hill. The cemetery was fairly small but it was filled with aging headstones of various shades of gray. Flowers were everywhere and the church wasn't too far away. I walked down the several alleys of headstones before I finally found his grave site. The head stone looked newer than the ones around him and the earth below me still felt soft.

As I looked down at his grave, memories of him and me filled my mind. Whenever I came and visited him, he would tell me stories and he would always play games with me even though he had work to do. He was such a great and hardworking man. No wonder my grandma fell in love with him.

"I miss him," I said suddenly, "He was such a good man; he didn't deserve to die so young." Dougie wrapped his arms around me from behind, silently comforting me. I sighed tiredly and I turned around in his embrace to face him. "I wish you could've met him, I think he would've liked you." I gave him a quick kiss and grasped his hand. "C'mon Doug, let's go back."

We left the small cemetery and headed back to my grandma's home. When we finally arrived, I saw Josh sitting at the kitchen table, picking at a bowl of purple grapes. Suddenly, an idea came to mind and the best part would be that grandma would never find out.

"Where's grandma?" I asked quietly, sitting down next to him at the table.

"She's visiting Despoina down the street, why?" Josh answered, picking off a handful of grapes.

"Okay, can you do something for me?"

"No."

"Okay, I'll just tell grandma that you were a man-whore throughout high school," I said, getting up from the table.

"No! Don't tell her! She'll kill me," Josh replied quickly and he became very panicked and frantic. "What do you want?"

"I need your boat tonight and when grandma comes home tell her that we went to bed, okay?"

"Yeah but what are you gonna do with my boa- Oh! Eww! You're _not_ using my boat for _that_!"

"Fine… I guess I'll just tell grandma that her grandson is a man-whore."

Josh groaned in frustration. "Fine! Take it, but then we're even. No more black mail."

"Deal." Josh handed me his boat keys and then Dougie and I were off. I grabbed his hand and we ran down the street towards the ocean.

"What are we doing now?" Dougie asked, looking at me with a clueless expression as we continued to run down the street.

I laughed, completely happy and excited. "You'll see." The sun was setting and eventually all of Greece was engulfed in darkness. We reached the dock and I ran to my brother's boat. I jumped aboard and Dougie did the same.

"Take the rope off the dock. It's still connected to the boat," I said as I went to the small control center. I started the engine and got the boat ready to leave.

"Did you untie the boat?" I asked, looking back at Dougie.

"Yeah I did," he said, trying to loop it like a professional. I laughed, "Just leave it Doug; I'll take care of it later. Now… hold on!"

I pushed the lever forward and the boat lunged forward at an incredible speed. I heard Dougie yelp in surprise before I heard him fall to the floor. I couldn't help but laugh… I did tell him to hold on.

"I told you to hold on," I smiled as I slowed the boat down once we were far enough away from the coast.

"Well you suddenly took off! That was mental!" he said, standing up.

"I was just teasin' you," I said as the boat came to a stop. I turned it off and instead of hearing the rumble of the engine; I heard the waves splashing up along side the boat. It was peaceful out here and the smell of the ocean made it even better.

"So what are we doing? Why are we out here?" Dougie asked, suddenly he gasped, "Are you planning on killing me and dumping me into the ocean?"

I laughed at his panicked expression. "No, I'm not gonna kill you. You're too cute for your own good."

"Oh… okay. It's all good then," he sighed in relief and sat down on the small booth. "So… why are we out here again?"

"Well… my grandma's not here so I guess we can do whatever," I said, hoping he could take the hint.

He looked at me, totally confused, when it suddenly dawned on him. "Oh! C'mon, let's boink the night away!" I laughed as he stood up and grabbed my hand. Then he looked confused and unsure. "Where? Cuz if you don't find a place now I'll you here and now," he said as I stifled a soft giggle.

"Right over there," I said as I pointed to a small room with cushions and blankets. He dragged me down there and before I knew it his lips were on mine. His kisses were rough and needy but I didn't care, I needed him just as bad.

We lied down on the cushions and blankets as I removed his Hurley shirt. I kissed his lips teasingly before I made a trail of soft kisses down his chest. I kissed his lips once more when he suddenly rolled over and now I was pinned underneath him. Of course I didn't mind, who wouldn't want to be in this situation anyway?

His kisses became quick and full of heat and passion, leaving me weak and dreamy. The heat of the moment intensified with each kiss and each lost article of clothing. So basically, in my grandmother's words, we boinked. And besides… it's my last night with him and in Greece so we had to make the best of it, tonight had to be fun.

* * *

**Thanks again for reading!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: I just want to say that I'm sorry for the lack of updates these past few weeks. My personal life has been very hectic and now was the first time in a long while that I actually had time to update. I hope you enjoy the chapter and I'm sorry for being late.**

* * *

It has been a month since I've seen Dougie and I miss him so much. I really don't think late night phone calls and text messages will cut it anymore. And it doesn't help my emotional state when my best friend suddenly decides to move out to live with her husband. I mean come on! What am I going to do now?

They day after she moved out I placed an ad for a roommate in the local newspaper and within the last week or so I've only had two phone calls; one female with a thing for tarantulas and a guy who just seemed perverted. Even though I am a total science geek and everything and wouldn't mind seeing a tarantula in a lab but if I woke up to see one staring back at me in my own bed… well, let's just say I'd freak out. As for the perverted guy, I just didn't like him. I know… I am dating a porno-loving sex addict but that's Dougie and I know him better.

I sighed tiredly as I was about to leave my empty apartment when the phone started to ring loudly from the kitchen. I sighed once more as I wandered to the kitchen with my heels dragging against the hardwood floors. I picked up the pone and mumbled, "Hello?"

"Hi, is this Cara Edwards?" a male voice asked. His voice seemed a little higher than the norm but maybe he was just born that way.

"Yes it is."

"I'm Sean Anderson. I saw your ad in the paper for a roommate."

"Oh okay. Well, rent would be $450 a month to a total of $900 and an extra $50 a month for food and other expenses," I explained, silently hoping that this guy wasn't into tarantulas or perverted beyond my tolerance.

"I can so do that sweetie," he replied, "Oh and just to let you know I am openly gay. I'm not afraid to show my feminine side!"

I laughed inwardly, "Okay, so tell me about yourself… like personality and such."

"Okay sweetie. I work in a clothing store called Jaime's; I love clothes and hair. Orlando Bloom is gorgeous and I am so outgoing!"

I chuckled lightly. "You are one interesting character.

"So… what do you think? Will I be your new roommate or what?" Sean asked.

"Well… to be honest, you are the best person who has called me all week. You got it. You can move in this weekend if you want," I said. He kind of reminded me of Ashley except for the fact that he's a man… a very feminine man.

"Oh my god! Thanks sweetie! I'll move in this weekend. See you Saturday!"

"Bye," I laughed as I hung up the phone and then I was off to work. I really didn't like my job very much at the library. I thought a job there would be wonderful especially with the science section but it's so boring! I've been working there for the past three weeks, putting books away and helping students with their research papers and such.

But the pay was decent, it paid the bills and everything else that I need… but it just wasn't my dream job. But I did end up arguing with a thirteen year old about how science helped develop technology and not the other way around. Kids can be so dense sometimes.

So at the very end of my shift my brain was completely fried and I was beyond exhausted. By the time my head hit my bed sheets, I was gone, my find floating away into dreamland.

After a few days of working extremely boring shifts at the library, the weekend finally came and within the next few minutes my new roommate would arrive. It felt so weird not seeing Ashley or Kenny everyday. It felt lonely and quiet here and it didn't really help me to see her room completely empty except for the full bed and nightstands. I just hope that I made the right decision about Sean.

Suddenly the doorbell rang and I immediately froze. He's here! I urged my body to move and my body actually listened to my brain for once. I flung the door open and there he was.

He has short, spiky blonde hair, tan skin and light blue eyes. He was thin but you can definitely see his muscles through his white, form-fitting tee shirt and black skinny jeans.

"Hi sweetie! It's so nice to finally meet you!" Sean squealed, embracing me in a strong hug.

"Hi Sean," I breathed, once he let me go. Is it bad to say that he's stronger than Dougie?

"Thank you so much for letting me move in so soon. My boyfriend broke up with me so I had to move out ASAP," Sean commented as he brought in his four suitcases.

"You are very welcome." I smiled at him; he really seemed like a nice guy. Ashley will definitely have to meet him. "Do you want me to help you unpack?"

"Sure you can sweetie! I'd love the help." I smiled at him before picking up two of his suitcases and leading him to his new room. I opened the door and led him inside when I heard him squeal.

"This room is so big! And the view! Oh my god! Who would want to move out of this place?" he gushed, which, sadly, reminded me of Ashley.

"Well my friend Ashley got married so she moved out to live with her new husband," I replied as I placed his suitcases on the bed.

"Oh I'm so sorry sweetie but let me tell you this, I'll never move out cuz this room is awesome!"

I laughed. "Okay Sean." He gave me a cheeky grin before we started to unpack. "I think you have more clothes than I do," I commented as I looked at his cramped closet that I just finished filling up.

"Well I do work at Jaime's clothing store so that means that I get a discount," Sean replied as he made his bed. I then started putting his shoes away when the phone started to ring.

"I'll get it!" Sean squealed excitedly as he ran towards the kitchen. I listened to him as he gave an overly cheerful greeting into the phone. "No, this isn't Ashley's boyfriend; this is Sean Anderson, Cara's new roommate. Who's this?"

"Dougie? Oh my god your name is so cute!" Sean gushed. Is he flirting with my boyfriend?

"Of course you can talk to her! Hang on. Cara! It's Dougie! He wants to speak with you!" I left the pile of shoes on the floor and wandered towards the kitchen.

"I'm gonna go get a pizza so we don't have to cook later, sweetie, see you in a bit," Sean said, handing me the phone and leaving the apartment.

"Hey Dougie," I greeted, smiling into the phone. "How've you been?"

"Sweetie? Your _male_ roommate is calling you sweetie? What happened to Ashley?" Dougie didn't seem too happy at the moment.

"Ashley moved out about a week and a half ago to live with her husband," I answered, fear bubbling in the pit of my stomach. What was he thinking?

"Is that it? Couldn't you find a bird as your roommate instead of that bloke?" I don't really like where this is going…

"Dougie, he's gay."

"I bet he's not. That bloke is lying just to get into your trousers," Dougie said, his voice rising.

"No he's not! He just broke up with his boyfriend and he needed a place to stay. I was his best solution," I defended. This is basically the same thing that I accused him of not too long ago. I didn't know it was his sister.

"You're cheating on me aren't you? I knew this long distance relationship wasn't going to last," Dougie replied. Now I'm getting frustrated with him.

"You should know me better than that Doug; I will never stoop down to such a level. I'm no whore. Cheating is not in my nature," I seethed, my voice cracking as I spoke. "Cheating is in your nature though. I've read it all over the web but I dated you anyways even though there was a small chance that you would cheat on me. But if you talk with anyone who truly knows me they'll say that I would never cause such emotional distress such as cheating on someone that I truly care about."

"You know what? I'm done. Call me when you're ready to admit it," he said before hanging up on me.

A small sob escaped my lips as I listened to the dial tone of the phone which was still held close to my ear. I clumsily put the phone back on the jack and I mindlessly wandered to my room. I closed and locked the door behind me and for once I didn't know what to do. I sat down on the edge of my bed and slowly took off my shoes, wasting time to slow down the inevitable thought process of my mind.

I sighed but it turned into a broken sob as tears suddenly decided to fall. I did not cheat on Dougie and I would never do that. If I ever cheated it would cause me too much emotional stress and I'd feel too guilty and unworthy of anyone's affection. It would slowly eat me alive.

I continued to cry silently until my eyes grew heavy and tired. I lied down on my pillow and sleep quickly came.

The following day, I woke up to a weird feeling in the pit of my stomach but I couldn't really explain it. I sat up and immediately noticed the damp pillow and my face was sticky with tears. I still felt emotional and a bit touchy from last night so I silently hoped that a shower would calm me down and make me relax.

I got up and grabbed my bum clothes out of my closet before I walked into my bathroom. I turned on the shower and took off my wrinkly teacher clothes. I hopped into the shower and the heat and steam immediately began to relax me. As I cleaned up, the scent of strawberry vanilla engulfed my senses. My muscles began to relax and it felt like all my worries were running down the drain. That is, until I stepped out of the shower and started to dry off.

I quickly changed and blew dry my hair, leaving it in soft curls. I sighed tiredly as I left my bathroom and wandered towards the kitchen. I grabbed myself a bowl and filled it to the rim with _Lucky Charms_, only adding a little bit of milk. I began to eat when the doorbell rang. I really wasn't in the mood for socializing with anyone right now.

I took a deep breath and slowly let it out, silently hoping that it would calm me down. I put on a smile and headed towards the door. I opened the front door and there stood Ashley who seemed to be deep in thought.

"Hey Ashley," I greeted, giving her a smile as I motioned for her to come inside. "What's up?"

"Hey Cara," she said somewhat distractedly, "I need to talk to you about something."

"Oh… okay, what is it?" I asked, taking a seat on the couch.

"Umm… can we talk about it in your room? I don't want your new roommate to interrupt or anything," Ashley rambled on quietly.

"Sure we can," I said, getting up and heading to my room with her trailing behind. How serious is this? We entered my room and she closed the door behind her.

"So… what do you want to talk about?" I asked curiously as I sat down on my bed.

Ashley looked at me with glazed eyes and I immediately noticed that this must be really important. "Kenny and I talked last night about something that I can't give him," Ashley began, looking around the room nervously. "But I came here to see if you would help me."

"What is it?"

"I was wondering if you'd be our surrogate mother," she replied quietly.

"What?" my voice cracked as I looked up at her in confusion.

"I want to know if you'd be willing to be the surrogate mother for me and Kenny," Ashley repeated. I froze. I didn't know what to do or what to say.

"Look, hear me out, okay?" Ashley begged quickly.

"Okay, go on," I said quietly, staring at a spot on the floor.

"Kenny and I really want to start a family and I can't have kids. For adoption it could take two to three years just to get approved. But you're my best friend and I just thought that it would be nice to have you do it," Ashley explained, her voice pleading.

"You've know each other for five months and have been married for like two," said quietly, "The answer is no. Come back to me when you two have been together for a year or two. Then you'll know for sure if he is the one because I don't want a baby in the middle of a divorce."

Her eyes welled up with tears and her eyes turned pink. "I love Kenny and I am twenty-three years old! You can't control my decisions, you're not my mother. You are my best friend," she cried.

I immediately regretted my decision but it's my body so it is my decision. Even though I hate seeing her upset but I'm not ready to have a kid.

"I thought you would agree. I thought you would help me!" she cried, tears running down her face.

"I am helping you by not making a stupid decision!" I exclaimed, trying to convince her that she was wrong.

"No! I'm an adult and I know I am making the right decision," Ashley exclaimed, her voice cracking with the intensity. "Please Cara, please. I'm begging you Cara, please." Tears ran down her cheeks as she looked down at me, her eyes pleading.

"I-I don't know," I said, turning my gaze to the floor once again.

"Kenny and I will pay for all of the expenses and we'll bring you to all of the doctor's appointments."

I sighed as I rubbed my temples. My head hurt and I felt tired, but I needed to make a decision and it had to be made now.

"Ashley, if I do this you're gonna have to agree to some things," I said quietly, still staring at the spot on the floor. "You will not party, you will not dump your child on anyone unless it is an emergency, you will continue to work and most of all if anything happens to your relationship between you and Kenny, you will keep the child."

"Okay… I agree," she said, wiping away her tears, "So… does this mean you're going to do it for us?" She sounded hopeful and a small smile broke through her sad eyes.

"Yes." I gave in. I can't believe I gave in. I think nowadays I am giving in too easily especially between Dougie and Ashley.

"Oh my god! Thank you!" Ashley squealed, embracing me in a bone crushing hug. She eventually let go of me and sat down beside me on the bed. There was a large smile plastered on her face, showing how truly happy she was. "Thank you so much Cara," she said, sounding very sincere.

"You're welcome," I replied quietly. What have I done?


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: Wow... two chapters in one week? I call that a record on my part. XD Well, I made this chapter extra long just to make up for the lack of updates for the past month so hopefully all of you will like it. I was working on this chapter for almost five hours and I really like it and I hope you all do too. Well, thanks for reading and enjoy! **

* * *

"How old are you and what is your date of birth?" the doctor asked, glancing up at me from his swivel chair.

"I'm twenty-three and it's December 1st, 1986," I answered quietly, glancing around the room. I was currently at the doctor's office in a paper gown, sitting on the examination table, completely bored to death. I was only here to see if I was healthy enough to be a surrogate mother. I'm still shocked that I agreed to it.

"Okay, now I'll start the exam," my doctor commented, getting off of his swivel chair. He was an older man, plump around his waist with graying hair and blue eyes. He's a very nice man but he can be really boring and monotone like at times. He ended up checking my weight and blood pressure as well as anything else that was necessary. I really don't like exams. "Well you are in really good shape so I say go ahead with the surrogacy. I'll just call Dr. Freedman at the hospital to tell her that you're coming. Feel free to get changed and I'll see you in two weeks to see if the implantation was successful, okay?"

"Okay, thank you Doctor." He smiled and left the room. Once he was gone I hopped off the examination table and began to dress, completely thankful for finally getting out of that stupid paper gown. Whoever invented those is a complete moron.

After I finished dressing I paid the bill, with Ashley's money of course, and I wandered into the waiting room to see Ashley and Kenny waiting anxiously until Ashley noticed me walking towards her.

"How'd it go?" Ashley asked, running towards me, anxious to hear the news.

"It went good. My doctor is calling Doctor Freedman now so we can actually go to the hospital now and do the procedure," I replied as we headed out to their car.

"We can go to the hospital? Like, now?" Ashley asked once we were inside the car.

"Yeah we can."

"Alright! We're going! C'mon Kenny, drive!" She was so happy and excited. I have never seen her act like this before. I think she might be actually growing up.

We were on our way to the hospital when my cell phone started to vibrate in my pocket. I took it out to see it was a text message from Giovanna.

**Cara I really think u should come here**

_Y?_

**Dougs gone mental**

_Well I didnt cheat_

**U need 2 talk 2 him. ill get plane tickets 4 u. c u 2morrow**

"Ugh… you gotta be kiddin' me," I groaned as I put my phone away.

"What? Who was texting you?" Ashley asked, glancing back at me from the front seat.

"Giovanna and apparently I'm going to England tomorrow," I replied, staring out the window. I really want to talk to him but a small part of me didn't really want to.

"Why?" Ashley asked, completely oblivious to my current situation.

"Because Dougie is going crazy and I need to go talk to him," I replied quietly, purposely leaving out the important details. She doesn't need to know everything about our relationship.

"Aww… it's because he misses you!" She gushed, "That's so cute!"

"Yeah… I know." If only she knew…

By the time I was at the hospital and the procedure completed it was around four in the afternoon and I was exhausted. When Ashley and Kenny dropped me off home, Ashley gave me a bazillion 'Thank you's' and hugs.

"Okay, okay… enough hugs," I laughed, "I'll see you in a few days, 'kay?"

"Okay Cara and thank you so much! It means so much to us," she said, giving me a smile.

"You're welcome Ash." I smiled as she got back into her car and they drove off. I headed up the stairs to my apartment and I just felt… different. I couldn't quite explain it, I just felt weird.

I walked into my apartment to see Sean sitting on the couch reading a magazine. Over the course of two weeks, Sean and I have become really good friends. We had to be… we're roommates.

"Hey Sean," I greeted as I kicked off my high heels.

"Hey Cara, how was your procedure?" he asked, looking up from his magazine.

"It went okay. We have to wait two weeks though, just to see if it actually worked," I replied, walking towards my room, "Oh and before I forget, I'm going to England tomorrow."

I walked into my room when I heard Sean's heavy footsteps quickly heading towards my room. "What? Why?" he asked immediately, once he was inside my room.

"I have to go see Dougie. Apparently he's going insane," I replied quietly as I pulled out a backpack from my closet. I will only be gone for a few days so what's the point of bringing a million suitcases?

"Aww… how cute! Dougie must really love you! Oh and I'm freakin' out because I'll be here all by myself!" Sean squeaked.

I laughed. "You'll be fine and I'll only be gone for a few days so don't panic," I replied as I gathered some of my belongings and placing them on the bed.

"Oh okay…" he sighed, "But I hate being alone."

"Well… you can have a friend over if you want but I don't want to come home to see a mess or anything like that, okay?" I compromised, placing my belongings into my backpack.

"Oh em gee! Thank you sweetie!" he squealed, embracing me in a bone breaking hug. This guy is way too strong for my liking.

"Okay, okay… you're welcome! Now, go get dinner ready, I'm starving here," I laughed as he let me go.

"Okay sweetie! Pizza it is!" He ran out of my room to the kitchen. That boy loves pizza more than he does men. I heard him ordering the food and I couldn't help but think that all of this junk food is gonna make me gain a bazillion pounds but hey, why be skinny and unhappy while you can be fat and happy? At the moment, I think I wanna be fat and happy.

By the time I finished packing the pizza man came and let's just say that Sean was doing a lot of flirting. "His eyes were so cute and he had such a tight looking butt!" Sean gushed as we sat down on the sofa, ready to eat our pizza.

"You flirt with pretty much everyone, right?" I laughed as I devoured my slice of pepperoni pizza.

"Only the cute ones and that pizza man was a hottie!" I laughed, almost choking on my pizza in the process. Sean reminded me so much of Ashley. It was like another female version of her except this one has a penis.

"You remind me so much of Ashley that it is unbelievable," I laughed as I finished my second slice.

"I think we're alike too and she's so nice and pretty!"

"You've only met her once," I commented.

"So? I still like her," he replied, giving me a small smile.

I laughed lightly as I wandered into the kitchen to place my plate in the sink. "Okay… I'm going to bed. If I don't see you tomorrow then I'll see you in a few days. 'Night Sean!" I called out as I headed to my room.

"G'night Cara!"

I closed the door behind me and I quickly changed into my pajamas before hopping into bed. I wrapped myself into a warm and comforting cocoon and as I slowly fell asleep, I just hoped that things between me and Dougie would be better than they were.

On the plane ride to England I ended up throwing up because of my nerves and fear of not only being on a plane, but seeing Dougie. I don't really know what to expect with him… I just hope he realizes that I did not cheat on him and he comes to me with open arms. Other than that… I really hate plane rides.

As soon as I got off the plane and entered the small and narrow hallway, I immediately noticed the sound of loud voices and the flashes of cameras. I took a deep breath and let it out, hopefully calming me. As soon as I walked through the double doors I was immediately blinded by flashing camera lights. I blinked rapidly before my eyes refocused on the young woman standing before me.

"Hey Gio," I greeted, giving her a friendly hug, trying to ignore all of the paparazzi and camera flashes.

"Hey Cara, c'mon let's go to the car," Gio said, sounding distracted as she let me go. I nodded as we quickly headed outside. As soon as we exited the front doors, Tom's mini cooper came into view.

Gio opened the door and we climbed inside. "Hey Tom," I greeted as Gio shut the door behind her before he sped away from the curb.

"Hey, how was the ride here?"

"Nauseating," I mumbled, staring out the window, "How's Dougie?"

"He… he's been acting very differently lately, mostly moody," Tom replied as he turned down his street.

"Well he thinks I cheated on him with my gay roommate all because he's a guy and he answered the phone," I explained as we pulled into the massive driveway. I don't think I will ever get used to their house.

"We think that you should just talk to him and hopefully everything will be okay afterwards," Gio said softly as we got out of the car.

"I hope so too." We wandered inside, dropping my bag on the floor by the door. It was abnormally quiet but then I remembered that the rest of the guys could be sleeping off a hangover or out doing whatever.

"Is Dougie up in his room?" I asked as I walked towards the staircase.

"Yeah I think so," Gio replied.

"Okay, I'm going-"

"Wait!"

I stopped in my tracks at the sound of Tom's voice. "What?" I turned around to face him, curious as to what he was going to say.

"Maybe I should go and get Dougie…" Tom said, looking at everything besides me.

"Nah… it's okay," I replied quickly before heading up the stairs. I walked past Danny's room and then Harry's room, both with their doors ajar and sprawled across their beds either sleeping or relaxing.

I finally arrived at his door and all I could feel were the nerves bubbling in the pit of my stomach. I took a deep breath and slowly let it out, calming me by only a little bit.

"Hey Doug," I said as I opened the door, "I just wanted to-" I then realized what was going on before me. His room was dark, the curtains drawn closed, and through the light of the doorway, I saw him making love to another woman.

Soft, pleasured moans escaped her lips as he continued to make love to her, completely oblivious to my presence. My heart shattered into millions of tiny pieces. I wanted to scream at the top of my lungs but I could not speak. I could only gasp as tears suddenly appeared down my face like a flash flood.

The two of them stopped suddenly, finally realizing that I was standing in the doorway, balling my eyes out.

"Hey! Get out!" the woman exclaimed, giving me a death glare with her ebony colored eyes.

"Cara…" Dougie quickly jumped out of bed, putting on a pair of pants. As soon as he walked towards me… I ran. I ran down the hallway until I ran right into the chest of another being.

"Shh… it's me… Harry," I heard him speak as I sobbed uncontrollably. I knew Dougie was standing less than two feet away from me but I didn't know what to do. My internal instincts were telling me to run… run as fast as my legs could take me. But I couldn't… as long as I was in the arms of Harry Judd.

"Babe… what the hell is going on?" I heard the woman ask angrily from the doorway.

"Nothing. Get out of here," I heard Dougie say.

"But-"

"Get out!" Dougie screamed and I immediately noticed the emotion and stress in his voice.

"Fine… but I better get a fuckin' phone call tonight to explain all this shit," I heard her mumble angrily as she brushed past me down the hallway.

We continued to stand in silence, unsure of what to do or what to say, even after the front door slammed behind her. My heart was broken, shattered beyond repair… and tears still streamed down my face, expressing the pain of my broken heart.

My head throbbed painfully as I listened to the silence and small blotches appeared in my vision as I leaned up against Harry for support. I heard Dougie speak but his voice was completely incoherent… his voice slurring together into mush in my brain. It felt like my world was spinning in a ride that I couldn't escape from. I felt my muscles become weak before my world blackened…

When I woke up my head throbbed and my chest ached. My face was sticky with dried tears and the sleeves of my shirt were damp with tears and mucus. I realized it was night time, completely silent and dark except for the light streaming in through the windows. I sat up on the bed and looked to my left to see Harry, sleeping peacefully with the blankets up to his chin.

I sighed but it turned into a broken sob as I slowly crawled out of bed. I placed a shaky hand over my mouth, muffling my cries. Then I heard his voice.

"What are you doing?" he asked sleepily, sitting up against the headboard of his bed. I looked back at him, almost shocked at his kindness. Harry and I have never really talked before, heck… I haven't even really hung out with these guys and got to really know any of them. To them I'm just probably one of Dougie's girlfriends and I just think of them as strangers.

I choked back a sob at the thought of Dougie and still being his girlfriend. How could we be together if we can't even trust each other?

"I don't know," I finally replied, my voice barely above a whisper. I looked away from his gaze to look at my feet, acting like a child who's gotten in trouble.

"What do you want to do?" he asked softly, not upset or forceful… he was completely neutral, not against me or against Dougie.

I remained silent as I urged my thinking process to function. What do I want? Should I stay here and resolve our problems? Or leave and return to my normal, yet loveless, life? Neither of those ideas seemed too appealing at the moment.

"I thought we were doing okay… we've been dating for six months, almost seven. I thought we could handle being so far away from each other but I guess I was wrong," I mumbled softly as I wiped away my tears with my hands. "I just don't understand how something so good can turn to crap within a moments notice."

"That's life for ya," he said, laughing lightly. "But think about this… why live life if everything is good? You can get everything you want with the snap of your fingers… everything will come easy and nothing will be worth fighting for." I looked back at him curiously, wondering where he was going with this. "Sure that kind of life would be fine… for a while. Everything would become routine and boring. But in normal, everyday life everything and anything can happen. You can make anything you want happen… you're in control. You can fight for whatever you want or give in. It is simply your choice."

I looked at him incredulously. Who knew that he could be so deep? I sighed and looked away from his gaze, thinking over his words.

"So are you telling me to off myself?" I said quietly, trying to make a small joke. I glanced quickly behind me to see him crack a small smile.

"No… I don't think so. I'm just saying that you choose what you want to fight for. If you want to work things out with Dougie then okay, go ahead. If not, I'm not gonna stop ya. It's your life, it's your decision."

I looked away and I found myself staring at my naked feet, the nail polish chipping away and leaving cool and awkward designs. I just know that whatever I decide to do would be difficult, mentally, physically and emotionally. Would I even be able to handle it all?

"So… what do you want to do?" he asked once again. I thought over these ideas once more in my head, trying to come up with the best solution. And so far, I was favoring the idea of being normal.

"I want to go home," I answered quietly. I needed to be home, in my own bed, with my friends, somewhere where I am completely comfortable and familiar with. I need to be with people who really love and care for me.

"Okay, then I'll take you home," he said, getting himself off the bed. "We can take Tom's mini and I'll take you to the airport."

"Thank you so much," I said quietly as I watched him put on his sneakers. Who knew that the Harry Judd could be so kind and supportive even to someone who is practically a stranger?

"I… I just want to say goodbye to Gio before I leave, okay? I'll meet you downstairs," I said, picking up my high heels and bag that lay beside the nightstand.

"Sure, no problem." He gave me a small smile before leaving the room. I then found myself leaving his room and wandering towards Giovanna's room. I slowly opened her door to see her sleeping peacefully in her bed. I shut the door behind me and wandered over to her bed, silently hoping that I wouldn't startle her.

"Gio?" I whispered, hoping to wake her. She stirred in her sleep before her eyes slowly fluttered open.

"Hey…" she greeted drowsily, "What are you doing in here?" She rubbed her brown eyes, trying to rid the sleep.

"I'm leaving," I told her, "I'm going back home." Her eyes widened and she quickly sat up in her bed.

"What? Why? You just got here!"

"I know but I don't really want to be in the same house as Dougie at the moment, let alone the same country. I just want to be home where I am comfortable and truly familiar with my surroundings and friends," I explained softly, hoping to get my point across.

She nodded as she laid back down in her bed. "Yeah… I guess I understand that. I just don't want you and Dougie to be enemies or not together. You balance each other out and everything. You are smart and serious while he is funny and playful. I know you two are having a little row at the moment but I really do hope that everything will be alright."

"Me too Gio," I said softly before glancing at the clock on her nightstand. It was four-thirty seven in the morning. No one is awake and completely oblivious to my actions. "I have to go but I'll keep in touch, okay?"

Gio nodded as she held out her arms. I embraced her in a tight hug. Over the past few months Giovanna and I have become very close and I do not want to see our friendship go to waste due to a relationship problem with one of the band members.

"I'll talk to you soon, okay?" Gio nodded once more before we pulled apart. I gave her a small smile before I left her room and headed downstairs. When I reached the first floor, I saw Harry standing in the foyer dangling Tom's car keys from his hands.

"You sure you want to leave? You don't have to if you don't want to," Harry asked as I slipped on my high heels.

"I'm sure."

He nodded before we headed out. The night was dark and chilly, and the wind was cold, almost like needles, against my skin. But the pain from being outdoors reassured me that I was still feeling anything.

I hopped into Tom's car and Harry did the same. After he put the key into the ignition the car roared to life. It made a soft humming noise as he pulled out of the driveway and down the street. But as a random though crept into my mind I couldn't help but smile. Tom looking out his bedroom window to see someone driving off with his beloved mini cooper. This is his baby and if anything every happened to his car, I think he would die.

"What are you smiling about?" Harry asked curiously as he turned down another street. We were five minutes away from the airport, that much closer to coming home.

"I was just thinking of Tom waking up and not seeing his car in the driveway. I think he would flip out," I replied quietly as Harry pulled into the loop in front of the airport.

He gave a loud and hearty laugh as he placed the car in park. "Tom would die if he found out I took it in the middle of the night. That's why I'm not going to tell him. I just hope he doesn't find out or I'll be the dead man."

I gave him a small smile before getting out of the car. We walked inside and got in line to get my ticket so I could go back home. The airport was empty except for the small number of early or late night travelers, most likely tired and wishing to be in the comforts of their own home. Just like me.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked once again as we got in line.

"I'm sure." I watched him talk to the clerk and pay for my ticket before he led me to the gate. I couldn't help but let my mind wander, drifting over thoughts, dreams and memories. All positive and negative, but still worth remembering.

As I arrived at my gate, a man over the speaker announced that my plane was ready for its travelers. I stopped in my tracks and looked up at Harry. He has been so nice to me these past few hours; I wish I had the time to actually get to know him better.

"Thank you Harry," I said, acknowledging his help and kindness.

"No problem," he said quietly, almost distractedly. I watched his face, waiting for him to continue. He looked deep in thought, almost as if he was thinking over his thoughts and slowly piecing together what he was going to say. "I personally want to see you and Dougie together, I really do. I know you two are opposites but you two really do work well together. I ask that you just think it over and not be too irrational, 'kay?"

"I can do that," I replied softly, "Tell Dougs that and hopefully he'll become more rational." I gave him a small smile, one that held friendliness and hope. "Thank you Harry."

"You're welcome and remember to stay in touch." I nodded before I embraced him in a hug and kissing him softly on the cheek. "Thanks again Harry." I let him go and walked towards the gate. I just hope that what I'm doing now is what is actually good for me.

I stepped onto the plane and sat down in my assigned seat. I buckled up and prepared myself for the take off. I grabbed the small bag that was in the front pocket and got myself in position for what I knew was going to happen. My stomach and planes will never get along since throwing up is always inevitable.

Once the plane was in the air, the inevitable finally came. Of course it sucks and it's embarrassing but it can't be helped. It's simply giving into my stomach's weakness.

I sighed tiredly as I knotted the bag and placed it underneath my seat. As soon as I got home, I already knew that I was going to take a shower, change into my comfiest pajamas and sleep the day away. And of course, cry my eyes out. But that's to be expected, it's all part of the healing process. I just hope that the healing of my heart would be quick. I don't think I can handle any more pain.


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: Hi everyone! This chapter is a little on the shorter side but I think it turned out good. I hope you enjoy it and have an awesome weekend!**

* * *

It has been two whole weeks since the incident back in England. Life for me has been pretty hard, my chest still feels like a vital organ has gone missing but hopefully time will heal it. I haven't talked to Dougie or anyone else since I left except for Ashley, the one who I woke up in the middle of the night just to cry on her shoulder. At least I know that Ashley will always be there for me; she's like the sister that I've always wanted. But instead of me being lazy and going to work like normal, my emotional state has started to take a toll on my daily life; today I had to take a trip to the doctor's office just to see if the surrogacy actually worked. Sure I was nervous, frightened and excited all at the same time but a small part of wishes that I had waited to do the procedure. My life has been stressful and I just pray that the baby will be okay.

I was pretty much silent the whole trip to the office. Ashley and Kenny kept trying to keep me talking and making me laugh but let's just say that they failed miserably.

As I sat on the examination table in nothing but a paper gown for ten minutes, the doctor finally decided to come in. It was the same doctor who I had before, Dr. Freedman, but today she seemed to be stressed out and frazzled. I guess I'm not the only one having a bad day.

"Hello Miss Edwards, how are you feeling today?" she asked, trying to keep her voice steady and cheerful, "I bet you and your friends are excited to see the results, am I right?"

"Oh yeah…" I laughed half heartedly, "Ashley is dying to know right about now."

"I bet she is," she sighed softly, "it's not everyday that you find out that you are going to be a mother." She glanced up at me from her swivel chair and gave me a small smile. "So, I'm assuming that you have done the pregnancy test the nurse has given you from earlier?"

"Yup I have and I still don't see the point in why I had to come to the office when I can do it at home," I replied, still feeling touchy and a little on the moody side. If I was moody now then it's going to be hell when I'm pregnant.

She laughed lightly, giving me a smile. "Almost every woman who comes into this office says the same exact thing," she said, grabbing my file off the counter and examining its contents. "This appointment is to make sure that you are still healthy and not falling apart as the result of the procedure but all of your levels seem to be normal which is really good."

I felt like she was stalling, making me wait anxiously for the results. How can she be so cruel without even trying?

"Can you please tell me the results? I'm becoming more and more anxious by the minute," I blurted out, taking her by surprise. "Sorry, I've been very moody lately," I apologized almost immediately.

"It's okay," she laughed, "I'm having a bad day myself. I'm the one who helps women give birth and a woman, about an hour ago, gave birth to a stillborn. It's so sad to have that happen and I couldn't give her a reason as to why it happened. Sometimes I really do hate my job." She looked down at the floor in silence before looking through my file again. "Okay, I guess I better get to it before you die from anxiety," she said, finally looking up at me, "You're pregnant. The surrogacy was a success. I'm going to estimate that that the baby will most likely be born in February but I can't give you anymore details until a few months from now."

I nodded, not really paying too much attention to her at the moment. Even though a part of me already knew but when she said it, it became official. I'm going to have a baby, a living being. I couldn't help but smile, the first one that I have had for a long while. Ashley and Kenny are going to be so happy; they are finally going to be getting their wish to become parents.

"Did you hear me?" I heard her ask suddenly. I snapped out of my thoughts and my cheeks immediately blushed with embarrassment.

"Sorry, no," I replied, catching her gaze.

"You can change and then check out. We'll have to schedule some more appointments in later months just to see if the baby is developing correctly. But other than that, you are free to go and I'll see you in a few months," she said once more, giving me a small smile.

"Thank you Doctor," I said as she walked towards the door.

"You're welcome," she gave me one more smile before leaving and shutting the door behind her. As I changed out of the paper gown and into my usual attire, I still couldn't help but smile. It was such a weird thought about being pregnant. A living being is growing inside of me. This kind of nature is so interesting, it really catches my attention since it's basically biology.

As I checked out and wandered over to the waiting room, a semi-permanent smile was on my face. As soon as Ashley saw me enter the room with a smile on my face, she immediately knew that it was a success.

"Cara!" she squeaked, running towards me and enveloping me in a big hug. "I can't believe it! I'm going to be a mom!" she was squealing in excitement, her blonde hair bobbed frantically as she moved about. "Thank you so much Cara!" she said, finally letting me go.

"You're welcome Ash, and don't forget that Kenny's gonna be a parent too," I said, giving her a smile.

She smiled in return before waving Kenny over. I noticed he was smiling as well and he just seemed giddy and filled with excitement. I know they are still young and have only dated for a few months but I do hope for the best and that this child will bring them even closer.

The car ride home was full of excitement and happiness. I don't think anything can ruin this day, especially for Ashley and Kenny. When they dropped me off home, Ashley gave me more hugs and "thank you's" than I can count. But when she finally let go and left to celebrate with her hubby, I found myself running to the elevator trying to get to my apartment as fast as I could.

I couldn't really explain why but I did. I knew I was going to tell Sean but what else was there to do? I didn't have to go into work today which kind of sucks because work was a distraction to my wandering and over emotional state of mind. I sighed as I finally reached my apartment and let myself in. How come my wandering mind has to ruin some of my happy moments?

"Hey Cara! How'd it go?" Sean asked once I was inside. I walked into the kitchen to see him eating leftover pizza, with a smile on his face.

"I'm pregnant!" I squealed excitedly. Okay… mood swings…

"Oh my god that's great!" he squeaked, hopping off the stool and embracing me in a hug. "I am so happy for all of you! This must be the best moment of your lives!"

I smiled, he is so adorable. "It is because it will be the first time I will give birth but I do wish it was my own instead of Ashley's and Kenny's baby. It would mean so much more to me if it was mine," I said softly, "but I'm happy and always will be."

"Aww… you are such a good person Cara, I have no idea how you do it," he laughed as he let me go. "You want some pizza?"

"Thanks and no, besides I think I'm going to relax in my room. Thanks anyways," I replied as I grabbed a sprite from the fridge.

"Hey! Just to let you know I'm going out in a few minutes. I've got myself a date with a guy who is so cute! I just melt whenever I see him!" Sean gushed as he cleaned up his plate.

"Oh okay, have fun and make sure you tie that ribbon on your door if you bring that cutie of yours home, 'kay?" I laughed, giving him a cheeky smile.

"Thank ya sweetie!" He is definitely a male version of Ashley. I wandered towards my room and shut the door behind me as I entered. I popped open my sprite and sat down at my computer desk, just thinking and letting my mind wander towards everything that has happened over the course of two weeks. It has definitely been tough but the being growing inside me is such a blessing. Nothing can make me get angry or upset. I'm in my own personal euphoric high.

I gave a soft sigh as I patted my stomach. I don't think I will ever get over the fact that I'm pregnant. If this is how I am now then I can't imagine how I will be when it's actually my own child. I smiled once again for the millionth time that day but when my phone started to ring I checked the ID and my smile faltered. It was Dougie.

Did I really want to talk to him? Was he really worth it if it took him two weeks to call his girlfriend who he cheated on? I sighed and pressed the green send button. I think I already regret answering.

"Hello?"

"Hey… I think we should talk about this. I just flew in and I'll be at your place in like a few minutes, okay?"

"You're here?" I asked quickly, "you're in the states?" I was panicking. I didn't think he would come here at all. I just imagined him giving up and moving on. Was he really trying to fix this mess or what?

"Yeah I am… I know it's kind of sudden but I think we need to talk about things…"

"No shit Sherlock. I caught you having sex with another woman. I have the right to be angry with you," I snapped into the phone before closing it. I tossed it onto the bed angrily before staring at the blank computer screen. I never really swear but I was feeling horrible. My emotions were still raw and tender from that one night. Sure I have been acting happy these past few days but that's just an act, well besides being truly happy about the baby, and I have to act strong around people just so they don't see my world falling apart.

I sighed tiredly as I rubbed my temples. I just want everything to go well and smoothly. I don't think my heart can handle anymore pain and stress. At that moment, I heard three loud knocks on the front door.

I knew it was Dougie and Sean was long gone. I remained in my room for a good five minutes until I heard him yell. I couldn't quite understand him through the door but I was pretty sure that my neighbors were going to call the cops at any second.

I groaned in frustration as I briskly walked towards the front door. I pulled it open to see Dougie leaning up against the doorframe with his mouth wide open. "What?" I snapped as he walked into the room. I shut the door behind him and I immediately wished that everything was good between us.

"So… what are you going to say, Dougie? Tell me how you tripped and accidently fell into bed with another woman and your clothes just disappeared like magic?" I said sarcastically as tears threatened to spill.

He looked at me, completely speechless, with his mouth open wide in shock. He has never really seen this side of me, no one really has.

"I'm sorry Cara," he said softly, after recovering his composure. I noticed that his gaze kept looking everywhere around the room and not on me. He was nervous and fidgety, something that I thought was really cute but under these circumstances, it shows the truth.

"You cheated on me!" I screamed just as the tears suddenly decided to fall. "I am tired of this Dougie! I hate cheaters! You broke my heart!"

I continued to watch him closely as I crumbled in front of him. He was sniffling and he looked like he was on the verge of tears. "Take me back. I only cheated because you cheated on me!" he defended, his voice hoarse and raspy.

"I did not cheat on you Dougie! Sean is my roommate and he's gay! I haven't looked at any other man since I got you and you broke my heart," I was sobbing, tears running down my face like a waterfall, mucus and tears dripping down from my mouth and nose. I was beyond angry with him… I was furious. "I deserve to be treated better! No girl deserves to be cheated on! It hurts way too god damn much!" I sobbed, my body shaking uncontrollably.

"I'm sorry!" Dougie screamed back, grabbing his hair in frustration. "Take me back, please take me back." He was begging but that was not going to help him.

I was a complete mess and my emotional state was not helping me. Plus, I had to worry about the baby, stress is never good and I have reached my limit.

"Get out," I said, trying to be strong but my voice faltered. "Get out!" I screamed. He flinched and I immediately regretted it, but he did something that should not be tolerated by anyone and he had to learn from his mistake.

He clumsily rubbed at his eyes before making his way out and slamming the door behind him. Suddenly, a sob escaped my lips and I fell to my knees. It felt like my heart was being taken out of my chest and shredded to pieces. I wanted to be with Dougie, I really do, but how can I be with him if we don't trust each other to be faithful?

I know I am angry with him but a small part of me just wanted to run into his arms and kiss him, just forgive him for everything that he has done just because I miss being with him. But that would be wrong too, and I know what I am doing is right. I just wish that it wasn't so painful.

I continued to sit on the floor, letting out all of my emotions and tears until my eyes couldn't stand anymore tears, that's when I fell fast asleep with my head in my arms, hoping that everything would be okay.


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note: There are only three more chapters and then this story is over! How weird is that? Well, I also want to mention that I have a poll on my main page. It's about whether or not there should be a sequel to this story. I really need to know so please take a minute after reading this chapter and vote. Please and thank you! **

* * *

When I heard my alarm clock go off this morning, I was definitely not in the mood to get up and go to work. The surprise visit from Dougie still left me feeling raw emotionally even though it was just a few days ago. Luckily that night Sean never came home, I didn't want him to see me like that. I still haven't told him about it though, so these past few days I've been putting on a smile even though my world was falling apart.

After a few minutes of lying in bed and slowly moving into a sitting position, I finally got up and got ready for work. I dragged myself to my closet and picked out my usual clothes which consisted of black dress pants, a dark gray button up shirt and my heels. I wandered into my bathroom and changed, but as I placed my wavy hair into a messy bun, that's when I realized that I looked like a mess in the mirror. My skin was pale and my eyes reflected sadness and pain.

Over the past few days I have come to realize why I was feeling so much pain and emotion. I was angry that he had cheated on me, yet I wished for his presence. I missed his kisses, his hugs, even his annoying little antics such as poking me in the arm or side. Now I understand and have come to the conclusion that I indeed love him. I love Dougie Lee Poynter and I hated him all at the same time.

I sighed as I washed my face with cold water, trying to rid the sleep and emotions from my face. I slipped on my shoes and headed out. I walked past Sean's room to see him sprawled out on his bed with a smile on his face. He was definitely dreaming about his new boy toy.

As I grabbed my bag I couldn't help but wish that me and Dougie's relationship was as good as Sean's relationship or even as good as Ashley's. I just wish that this never happened in the first place.

On my way to work, my phone started to buzz loudly in my pocket. I clumsily got it out and answered it.

"Hello?" I greeted, my voice sounding tired and stressed. I know it's against the law to talk on your cell phone and drive at the same but at the moment I was stuck in traffic and by the looks of it, I wasn't going anywhere for quite a while.

"Hi Cara, it's Gio."

"Hey, how are you?" I asked softly.

"I'm okay but I need to tell you something, okay?"

"Okay."

"Dougie called Harry the other night and he just sounded depressed. He just seemed moody and quiet; it's definitely not like him. I know he has his quiet moments but he always bounces right back. You two really need to talk things out and I don't think he'll give up on ya either," she explained quickly into the phone.

"Well, maybe he should have trusted me and then this whole mess would never have happened," I pointed out.

"I know… but I know he really cares about you Cara, I think he might even love you." I froze. How could he love me when he told me that he knew that this relationship was never going to last? How can he love me when he went behind my back and slept with another woman?

"Gio… I-I got to go," I mumbled quickly before snapping my phone shut. I sighed a shaky breath as I turned off my phone, stopping anymore phone calls. I didn't feel like socializing with anyone at the moment and I planned on not talking to anyone unless I really needed to.

By the time I got to work, the parking lot was already filled with cars and students who were just starting new projects at the beginning of the school year. As I started my work which consisted of placing books on their appropriate shelves, I noticed that many students were freaking out and looking frazzled and stressed out. Students need to learn how to prioritize and not procrastinate.

As the day went on, nothing too exciting happened. I helped many students with their projects that involved history, which was a bummer. I kind of hoped that it would involve science.

When my shift was over at noon, I walked out to my car to see _him_ leaning up against the hood of my car. Anger engulfed me as I walked towards him, but at the same time, I wanted to kiss him and hold him in my arms forever.

"Cara," he said softly, "I want to talk to you. I don't want to fight anymore."

I looked up at him to see his grayish blue eyes staring back at me. "I don't want to fight anymore either," I replied softly, "But you hurt me and I will never forget that."

"At least listen to me, okay?" he pleaded, his voice soft and wishful.

"Okay Dougs, I'm listening."

He sighed before he spoke. "I ended the fling between me and Amber. I just wanted to get back at you but now I get it. You didn't cheat on me, I cheated on you. I'm sorry."

"Do you really think by saying 'I'm sorry' is really going to fix anything between us?" I said in frustration. "I don't think I will ever trust you again and besides, how do I know that you are not going to run back to that woman if we get back together, huh?"

"Cara, I'm sorry! I'll do anything for you! I lo-"

"Save it!" I interrupted, my anger boiling in the pit of my chest. "We're over." I quickly got into my car and slammed the door shut. I revved the engine as he moved away from my car.

"Cara, don't do this!" I heard him yell just before my foot slammed down on the gas pedal, speeding away and down the street. Tears were threatening to spill as I hurried home. When my apartment building came into view, I pulled into a spot and quickly headed up to my apartment. As I unlocked my door, I just prayed that Sean was not home just so he wouldn't see me on the verge of tears. Luckily, he wasn't and I just ran to my room, slamming the door shut behind me.

I was so tired of all the crying and these feelings. I wanted to be numb of everything and from what I heard, alcohol was the best solution. But presently, alcohol was definitely out of the question. I hated feeling sad, weak, anger and being over emotional. I wanted to feel happy and carefree.

I sat down on my bed, holding my knees up against my chest as I listened to the silence of my room. That is until I heard my home phone ring loudly from my computer desk.

I clumsily untangled myself and wandered over to the phone. "Hello?" I said into the phone, praying that it wasn't Dougie, Gio or anyone else from McFly.

"Hello Miss Edwards, this is the high school of District three. We need a substitute teacher for an eleventh grade chemistry class tomorrow morning. Would you be able to fill in?" I heard the deep voice ask from the other end.

I sighed in relief when I realized it wasn't Dougie or anyone else. "Sure I can. What room?" I replied, a small smile appearing on my face. Finally… something good is happening to me. "It'll be just in the morning, am I right?"

"Yes ma'am and it's room thirty-six. You'll be subbing in for Miss Caldecott," he replied.

"Okay, thanks for calling me and I'll see you tomorrow morning," I said just before the call ended. I sighed as I placed the phone back on the jack and sat down on the edge of my bed.

I was glad that I would get to go somewhere different for work tomorrow instead of the usual library. I really miss working in school and teaching science but at least I get to teach tomorrow morning.

I crawled up onto the bed and wrapped myself in my warm blankets and before I knew it, I was fast asleep, dreaming of the periodic table and Dougie. What a weird combination…

The following morning it was just like any other morning but this time, I had a small smile on my face. As I got ready Ashley called and I told her everything, updating her on me and Dougie as well as me substituting at a high school. I could tell she was happy for me which made me smile even more.

When I got to the school, I walked into the main office and received my papers before heading to room thirty six. As soon as I walked inside I saw almost all of my students sitting in their seats, waiting to start the day. When the final bell rang, more students tiredly filed into the classroom and took their assigned seats.

It felt so nice to be back in the classroom and I didn't care if some of my students were passing notes or sleeping, I cared about those who were actually trying to learn at seven-thirty in the morning.

The first class of the day went by smoothly and the second class started smoothly until I heard a soft knock on the door.

"Come in," I said absentmindedly as I continued to go over the periodic table as well as valence electrons. I heard the door open and when I looked over to see who it was; it caused me to gasp in surprise.

It was Dougie! How did he know I was even here?

"Umm… excuse me class. I'll be back in a few minutes," I said as I walked out of the classroom, shutting the door behind me.

"What are you doing here?" I snapped, my voice quiet and rushed. "You interrupted my class!"

"Cara, look… I'm sorry. I miss you so much that it drives me insane. I'm sorry that I caused you so much pain," he said quietly, his eyes boring into my own green ones.

"Dougie… I-" Before I could comprehend what was happening, he kissed me. This kiss was different from the other ones he has given me in the past. This one was soft and gentle, but filled with need. I loved the feeling of his lips against my own as well as the warmth and tenderness. And as he pulled away, I immediately missed his familiar lips against my own.

"Cara…"

"Dougie… I'm pregnant," I said softly, "I can't deal with this stress right now. It's tearing me apart and the stress isn't good for the baby. You need to go…"

"Cara… you're pregnant?"

"Please go Dougie, I don't want to call the security, please go," I pleaded as I watched him slowly walk away. I sighed a shaky breath and walked back inside the classroom. My students were looking at me in surprise, almost as if they had heard everything.

I sighed once more before continuing with the lecture. How come lately that all of my days end up turning into utter crap? Life is so unfair…


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note: I can't believe that there is only one more chapter left of this story. It has been so much fun and everything. So, if you liked this story please go to my profile and vote on whether or not there should be a sequel. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

When I woke up the following day I was exhausted and all I wanted to do was sleep but my mind was doing a little too much wandering for me to do so. So I ended up crawling out of bed and wandering towards the kitchen to see Sean in the living room with a backpack slung over his shoulder casually.

"Hey Sean, what are ya up to?" I asked groggily as I walked into the kitchen to pour myself a bowl of cereal.

"Me and my new boy toy are going campin' for a few days. Apparently he's really into nature and stuff so I thought it would be fun to tag along. And I might get some action too…" he said excitedly with a smile on his face. "I just hope that there are not a lot of bugs… they freak me out!"

I laughed as I sat down at the island, munching away at my _Lucky Charms_. "If you don't like nature then why are you going with him? I bet that there are more gay guys in NYC that would love to date you and hate nature," I commented, a small smile forming on my face.

"He is one of the hottest men I've dated in a long time sweetie! His hair and eyes are cute and his bod' is to die for!" he exclaimed, thrusting his hands into their excitedly.

I laughed again as I watched Sean with amusement. He just seemed so happy and carefree, I envied him at the moment but hopefully that would change. "So, how long will you be gone then?"

"I'll be gone for a week… I honestly don't think I will survive but for that man I will!" he gushed, smiling a complete idiot. He then looked down at his watch and gasped. "I'm gonna be late!" He ran towards me and gave me a quick hug. "I'll see you in a week!" he said as he left the apartment.

The front door slammed shut and I was immediately greeted with silence and intruding thoughts. I really hate being alone… especially for a whole week. I hate complete silence and when everything is silent, every little sound seems so much louder than it actually is which drives me insane. It's like when you hear your house creaking because of the wind and you think someone is in your house. I become paranoid and I don't like it one bit.

I finished up my cereal and hopped off my stool but as soon as I started to walk I started to feel slightly dizzy. I gripped onto the counter and leaned up against it for support. Then the dizzy feeling was gone, almost as quick as it came. Where'd that come from?

I shook my head and walked back to the sink to clean my empty cereal bowl. I finished rinsing and cleaning out my bowl when I decided to head back to my room to try and get some more sleep when I heard the doorbell ring. The sudden sound made me squeak in surprise and my heart raced rapidly in my chest.

I placed my hand on my chest, taking deep breathes as I tried to calm myself down. At the moment I kind of wished that I was not currently wearing my ugly sweats but my guest will just have to deal since it's eight in the morning.

I answered the door and right about now I was not surprised anymore with his sudden appearances.

"Hey Dougie," I said softly, holding the door open for him to come in.

"Hi Cara," he replied as he made his way inside. I shut the door behind him and we were immediately engulfed in an awkward silence. All last night, I kept thinking of him and the kiss we shared at the high school. I loved the gentleness and softness of his lips; I wanted him so badly… my heart yearned for him.

"Yesterday you said that you were… pregnant," he began, his voice soft and unsure. "When did you find out?"

"Yesterday morning," I answered, my voice almost inaudible as the shyness crept back in. "I think we should sit down and talk about this," I suggested as I sat down on the couch with him following my lead.

"Okay… umm… I really don't want to ask this but… is the baby mine?" He looked at me, his bluish gray eyes seemed so sad and pained. And with my hesitation, his face was immediately filled with a pained expression.

"Dougie… let me explain, okay?" I begged, hoping he would hear me out.

"Who's the father?" he asked, his voice sounding harsh and distracted as he looked around the apartment, everywhere but me.

"Angela and Kenny asked me to do this surrogacy procedure and I did," I began and I immediately noticed that Dougie seemed beyond confused. "Angela can't have children so instead, they took her eggs and his sperm and then they implanted it inside me, AKA the surrogate mother. It's not your baby and it's not mine. I'm just doing all of the work," I explained, hoping he would understand.

"Really?" he looked at me, his face showing hope with a small smile playing at his lips.

I nodded and before I knew it his arms were around me, embracing me in a love-filled hug. "I am so happy Cara, I am so happy," he said, kissing my cheek. At that moment my head started to spin again, my world moving around me as I remained still in his arms.

"I love you Cara, I really do and I am so sorry that I caused you so much pain. I love you so much Cara," I heard him whisper into my ear as he continued to kiss my temple. He loves me. I smiled even though my mind has currently gone haywire.

"I love you too Dougie," I said as I clumsily kissed him on the cheek, "And I'm not just sayin' that cuz you said it first." My world continued to spin and all I wanted was for it to stop. I heard him laugh as my stomach began to churn. I felt so sick and I honestly have no idea as to what is causing it and I doubt that it could be morning sickness already.

"Dougie…" my voice sounded quiet and foreign to me as I urged myself to speak.

"Yeah Cara?" He asked as I leaned up against him for support, I felt weak and my body felt like there was no energy to spare.

"I don't feel too good…" I mumbled into his shoulder before my world faded to black before me.

I honestly don't remember much. I remember occasionally waking up to hear voices that blended together and my vision was blurry. I remember having the feeling of being carried and seeing bright lights and hearing loud sirens but that was pretty much it. I kind of felt as if I was floating, I knew I was there on earth but I felt like I was flying high and nothing could happen to me. That is until I really woke up and found myself in a bed at the hospital.

My head was throbbing painfully but other than that I felt alright. I noticed that I was hooked up to several machines that made beeps and other whirring noises. The smell of cleaner suddenly hit me and I started to feel queasy but that didn't stop me from hearing Dougie and Ashley's voices just from outside my room.

"Stop it Dougie! You are causing her too much stress! She could have lost the baby because of you!" Ashley screamed at him.

"I just wanted to talk to her," Dougie defended, his voice much lower than Ashley's. "I love her and I needed to see her… to talk to her."

"Well you should have thought about that before you cheated on her you fuckin' ass. She is my best friend and she has done things for me that you cannot possibly imagine. She is holding my child and she saved me from a reckless life. She is like a sister to me," Ashley said, her voice faltering towards the end. "I love her. She's my family."

"I get it, I really do," Dougie sighed, "But can I please see her? I need to know if she's alright." He sounded like he was begging and I just hoped Ashley would say yes. I needed to see him too.

"Yeah you can but if something happens to any of those machines I'm coming in and kicking your ass out the window," she threatened and a small smile appeared on my face. She is always watching over me even though the majority of the time it seems like I'm watching over her.

At that moment I heard the door open to see Dougie. He was dressed in what I assumed to be toy story pajama bottoms with a black tee shirt. His hair was a complete mess and he just seemed tired. Even though he looked like a mess I still thought he was the most handsome man I have ever seen.

"Hi Dougie," I greeted, my voice cracking from being quiet for so long.

"Hey, how are ya feelin'?" he asked, sitting down at the edge of the bed. "You feelin' okay?" he asked as he held my hand, his thumb stroking my hand subconsciously.

"I'm feeling a little better but my head hurts just a bit. What happened?" I asked, looking up at him.

"The doctor said that you were anemic and that can cause dizziness and fainting," he answered quietly.

"I have low iron?" I asked dumbly.

"So that's what anemic means?" he replied, a small smile twitching at his lips.

"Yup," I replied, giving him a small smile.

"The doctor also said that it's common in women who are pregnant too," he added and I nodded in response. Then we were greeted by silence which felt a little too uncomfortable for my liking.

"Cara…" Dougie said suddenly, "I'm sorry for causing you so many problems. I just wanted to see you and speak to you."

"It's okay Dougie, I understand."

"So… will you forgive me?" he asked, sounding hopeful.

I gave him a small smile. "I forgive you but we are really going to have to work at our relationship if we want to make it work," I answered. His face immediately lit up and he was grinning from ear to ear. Then before I knew it, his lips crashed onto mine. It was full of love and eagerness, yet it was soft and gentle at the same time. My heart rate immediately began to speed up and I blushed when I realized my heart monitor was beating erratically.

"Cara I'm coming for ya!" I suddenly heard Ashley speak before I heard the door slam open and bang loudly against the wall. Dougie and I quickly pulled apart and my face blushed in even darker tint of red.

"Oh… my bad… I'm guessing everything's okay then?" Ashley asked quietly, slowly stepping out of the room. "I just heard your heart monitor and I thought… never mind… get back to what you two were doing and don't worry. I'll warn ya before any doctors come walkin' in," she said, giving me a wink before shutting the door behind her.

I then started laughing, for the first time in a long while. My laugh sort of sounded foreign to me but as I continued to laugh it started to become even more familiar. Dougie smiled at me before his lips found his way back to my own.

So at the moment everything was great. Dougie and I were back together, completely happy and snogging the day away. The baby is safe and all I have to do is go to appointments and wait for it to be born. I know I still have a long ways to go but I think I'll be okay from now on.


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note: I still can't believe that I finished this story. It has been so much fun writing this and receiving reviews and such. It has been amazing. When I finished this chapter I was literally "squee-ing" at my computer screen and I really think that I freaked out my mother. I just want to thank you all for reading this story and everything. It means so much to me that there are people out there who really enjoyed this story. Thank you all so much and the following chapter is dedicated to those who reviewed, subscribed and such. Thanks again and Happy Birthday Tom! **

* * *

It has been eight whole months and little Cameron is going to be born in just a few weeks' time. We found out almost two months ago that Ashley and Kenny were going to have a little boy and they were ecstatic. Kenny really wants to pass on the family name as well as the market to his son; I guess it's just tradition.

Dougie and I have gotten our relationship back on track and everything is well. We have slowly learned to trust each other but that's mainly because he has been living with me for the past eight months. Dougie occasionally went back to England for a week or two but that was pretty much it and Robert Cliff agreed that it was best for Dougie and me to have some alone time and such. And so far, everything is great, except for the few arguments that Dougie has with Sean but I can deal with that.

"Hey babe," I heard Dougie say as he walked into my room.

"Hey Dougie," I greeted, giving him a gentle kiss on his cheek.

"What? No make out session?" he asked in disbelief as he plopped down on my bed. "Yesterday you seemed pretty needy so I thought that you would want some action again this morning…"

I laughed. "Nope, not today Dougie. Besides the baby is kicking a lot and it hurts just a bit," I replied, placing a hand on my bulging belly. I don't think I will ever get used to this, it just felt so surreal.

"But… you wanted to snog… and shag all day yesterday! You couldn't get enough of me!" Dougie exclaimed, falling back onto the bed in disappointment. I think Dougie just enjoyed the sex the most during my pregnancy but hey, I couldn't help it, my hormones are out of whack!

"Oh grow up," I said, poking him in the leg, "help me pack."

He groaned in frustration before getting off the bed and picking up an empty box that was in the corner. Yup, I was moving. I am moving to England to live with Dougie and the rest of the guys in their house. Let's just say that I hope that I am making a good decision and since I'll be moving out, Sean and his boy toy, AKA his fiancée, will finally have a place of their own.

"I still can't believe I'm moving to England with you," I replied as I packed away the last of my clothes except for a few outfits.

"I know but I think it'll be good for the both of us, ya know?" he replied as he took apart my beloved computer. Even after all these months, I still can't believe that we met online. I remember that I was supposed to be working on my resume but instead I signed up on a dating website. Who knew that I was actually going to find love?

I smiled at thought of us meeting for the very first time. I was so nervous and excited all at the same time. We really hit it off when we talked through email and through the phone and I remember praying that it would really work out and it did.

I taped the box shut and wrote _clothes_ on the side of the box. Now I just hope it won't get lost on the way to England. Just as I was about to start on my next box I felt a pain in my lower abdomen just before I heard a splash of warm water hit my legs and floor.

"Eww… did you just pee?" Dougie asked, sounding completely disgusted. I didn't answer him as I looked down at my feet. My water broke.

"Dougie!" I gasped loudly, "My water broke!" I was panicking, my heart racing in my chest as I stood in the same spot, unsure of what to do.

"Oh my god! What do I do?" he sounded flustered and completely lost.

"Call the ambulance!" I screamed as a wave of pain passed through me. I slowly hobbled over to my bed and carefully sat down just as another wave of pain hit me. Tears threatened to spill as I concentrated on my breathing. Then he was before me, kneeling in front of me with his hands reaching for mine.

"The ambulance will be here in a few, okay?" he said, "just concentrate on your breathing."

"I am you dimwit!" I snapped just before another wave of pain hit me and I squeezed his hand. I noticed him wince in pain but he said nothing. At least he doesn't have to give birth to a human being!

"I'm sorry I snapped at you!" I suddenly bawled, tears streaming down my face when all of sudden I heard the front door slam open. Then four paramedics ran into my room with a gurney at their side.

"How far apart are her contractions?" one paramedic asked Dougie as the other two helped me up onto the gurney.

"Just a few minutes apart I think," I heard him reply as they strapped me down and wheel me out of my own apartment.

"Call Ashley!" I screamed as another contraction hit me. They wheeled me into the elevator and it felt like it was taking a million years to finally reach the first floor. I heard Dougie frantically call Ashley as the paramedics placed me inside the ambulance. My heart was racing, I felt nervous, scared even excited. I was having a _baby_.

The paramedics immediately closed the doors and I felt the lurch of the ambulance as it sprung forward. I heard the loud sirens as I attempted to steady my breathing.

"Dougie…" I looked to my left to see him sitting there, talking on his phone to who I assumed to be was Ashley. He was smiling, despite his nervous facial expression. Then he muttered a few quick words before closing his phone and pocketing it.

"Ashley and Kenny will meet us at the hospital, okay?" he said as grabbed my hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. I nodded, unable to trust my voice at the moment. Then, before I knew it, another wave of pain washed over me. I was tired and all I wanted to do was sleep but every time my eyes closed, ready for sleep, I was greeted with another contraction.

"You're gonna be okay," Dougie reassured, kissing my hand, "We'll be at the hospital at any minute."

At that moment, a paramedic spoke. "We're here. Get her ready," he said just as the ambulance stopped at the main entrance. The doors quickly opened and I was immediately taken out of the ambulance and into the hospital.

I closed my eyes and tried my best to ignore the pain. I was exhausted and my eyes kept fluttering close. My mind kept wandering and my vision was going in and out of focus. Even though everything was becoming chaotic, I was sure that Dougie was still by my side, holding my hand as they took me down the hallway.

Suddenly, I was hit with another contraction that brought so much pain that I screamed. I didn't care if people heard or that I looked like a complete mess, I just needed the baby to be born.

"The contractions are happening too quickly, the baby is going to be born within the next ten minutes at this rate," I heard someone say, who I just assumed to be the doctor.

"No… no, no! Ashley's not here yet," I cried as they wheeled me into my own private room.

"What? Who's Ashley?" the doctor asked as he handed the nurses a gown.

"Cara's the surrogate mother for Ashley O'Brien," Dougie answered for me.

"Well, I can't do much about that. The baby's gonna be born at any moment now. We have to prepare for it now," he said, sounding stern and in charge. "Rachel, Laura, make sure she is in that gown and ready for birth." The paramedics and the doctor left the room, leaving me, Dougie and the two nurses in the room with me.

I let Rachel, and with the assistance of Dougie, undress me and dress me in a clothe gown while Laura prepared the IV injection. As soon as I was dressed, Laura put in the IV and the pain subsided only temporarily.

"You must take these pills, okay? They'll help with the pain," Laura said, handing me some pills and a cup of water. I gulped them down and they immediately took affect. At that moment the doctor came walking in with Ashley and Kenny at his side.

"Ashley!" I exclaimed as she rushed to my side, silent tears streaming down her face but a smile formed at her lips. "I am so happy you could make it," I cried, fresh tears streaming down my face.

"I know, I know girlie, I'll be here, okay? I will never leave your side," she said as she grabbed hold of my hand.

"Has the medicine kicked in yet?" the doctor asked as he sat down in a swivel chair by the end of my bed.

"Yes it has Doctor," Laura said, before she and Rachel put on gloves and masks.

"Do you want me in here?" Dougie asked softly, just before another contraction hit.

"Yes I do!" I exclaimed at the top of my lungs as I was hit with another wave of pain. He walked towards me and held my hand tightly in mine. Then, before I knew it, I was pushing. Everyone was silent except for my pained screams as I tried to listen to the doctor.

"Okay Cara, this will be the last push, okay?" I listened to him as I gave him one more push and then I was greeted with silence. I felt no more pain and my screams died down to complete silence.

"Why isn't he crying?" Ashley asked, her voice panicked and strained. My heart was beating erratically in my chest as I slowed down my breathing.

I watched as the doctor wiped away the fluid in front of the baby's nose and mouth. Then I heard the cry of life coming from the baby. We all sighed in relief as it continued to cry in the doctor's arms. I watched as a Rachel handed Kenny the scissors to cut the umbilical cord. Kenny was grinning from ear to ear as he cut the umbilical cord and I noticed that he was indeed crying from happiness.

"Congratulations, it's a boy," the doctor said, his voice calm and relaxed as he handed over the baby to Laura.

"How long will it be until we see him?" Ashley asked, almost on the verge of tears from seeing her new baby boy.

"He'll be out in just a few moments, Laura just has to clean him off and dress him in some clothes," he replied, and then he turned to face me, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay," I mumbled, my eyes drifting shut, "Just really tired."

"Well, that's to be expected. Just rest and in time you'll regain your strength," he said then before I knew it, I was fast asleep.

I woke up a few hours later to soft and gentle voices. I still felt exhausted and my limbs kind of felt like jelly at the moment but giving birth to a little boy was definitely worth it.

I looked to my left to see Ashley holding Cameron in her arms, cuddling him against her chest as Kenny gently held his little hand. Just seeing them holding their new baby brought tears to my eyes.

"Hey, you're awake."

I looked to my right to see Dougie, sitting in a chair right beside my bed. "How are you feeling?" he asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

"I'm doing okay, just a little tired I guess," I replied, giving him a small smile.

He gave me one of his infamous smiles that made me just melt. Under these circumstances I'll be a puddle of mush at any moment.

"Come here," I whispered as he leaned forward. He gave me a soft and gentle kiss that left me hungry for more, but that would have to wait.

"Hey, no kissing in front of the baby! I don't want him to be mentally scarred for the rest of his life!" Ashley teased, her voice barely above a whisper. I gave her a smile as she spoke, "Thank you Cara."

"You're welcome," I said, giving her another smile before I turned away to look at Dougie who now sat down at the edge of my bed.

"It was nice of you to do this, ya know?" he said as he grasped my hand and held it in his. "I don't know anyone who would do this for a friend."

"I know… but she's my best friend, we're like sisters." He gave me a small smile as he picked up my hand and pressed a gentle kiss upon it.

"Now we just have to move to England," he commented, "but that shouldn't be too hard, right?"

"Nope. I'll be bawling my eyes out. I'll have to say goodbye to Ashley, Kenny, Cameron, Sean, his fiancée and everyone else. And then we have to pack and ship it and then I'll cry some more cuz I'll miss everyone!" I said quickly and a little dramatically, but I think that's mostly because my hormones are still out of whack.

He chuckled lightly before his lips found mine once again. "You worry too much. You need to relax," he said once he pulled away.

"Dougie… I will never stop being a worrywart. It's in my DNA," I replied, giving him a cheeky smile.

He gave me another one of most dazzling smiles before giving me another heartfelt kiss. "I love you, ya know that right?"

"I sure do," I said, squeezing his hand, "and, I love you too." His lips found mine once again and at that moment I knew everything was going to be okay. The baby was born and is completely healthy, Ashley and Kenny's relationship is still doing well, and my relationship with Dougie has never been better.

I still find it funny how complete opposites fell in love across the Atlantic Ocean. It just seems so surreal, I sometimes think that I'll be waking up from a wonderful dream but then I remember that this is my reality. I know we have had many great times together as well as unpleasant times, but I guess over time our wounds have healed and our love for each other has grown. I still remember that term I used when I first talked to him… us being net-buddies but now that I think about it… it's completely different now. Working together through happiness, pain, sadness and anything else that has crossed our paths but that has caused us to become net-lovers.

* * *

**Thanks again everyone! **


	19. Chapter 19

Hi everyone! I just want to thank everyone who has read and has been reviewing, subscribing and putting this story under the favorites list. It all means so much to me and I am so glad that you have been reading my story and I just hope that you all have enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thanks for everything and remember to cast your vote on my profile page! Thanks again everyone (even my silent readers!).

**Reviewers:**

Cullenluver7

Hope-Change

Roxy-Peyton

Mcflygirl3

Alexis Gage

Random n' proud

x-xmcflymaniacx-x

Michiko Yuuki

**Subscribers:**

whackybarbiedoll

adctd2music

CrushedCoppelia

Cullenluver7

FallennAngel

Fletcher x

Hikari Hotaru

Hollis2020

katerz15

mcflygirl3

McFlYiNgHiGh

random n' proud

RochelleLeahAnne

Roxy-Peyton

sophieandblah

subnormality

**Favorites:**

asleepingworld

Cullenluver7

Hikari Hotaru

Hollis2020

mcflygirl3

Michiko Yuuki

Rox1108

whackybarbiedoll

x-xmcflymaniacx-x


	20. Author's Note

Hi everyone! I just want to thank you all for reading and reviewing this story. It means so much to me to know that you enjoyed my story. So, in return, I am creating a sequel to _Net-Buddies_. The story will be called _Net-Lovers­_ as hinted from the last chapter but I'm also going to give anyone who is interested a task.

This task will be to create your very own character, preferably female please, so Danny Jones can have a girlfriend in the sequel! Please give your character a name, age, personality (with flaws and such!), physical description and anything else you can think of! I will choose the best well developed character as Danny Jones's girlfriend, and second place will have their character appear in maybe a couple of chapters.

This is completely optional but feel free to do it. Just send your character in a review and I will reply in a PM if your character is chosen. I also want to mention that the sequel to _Net-Buddies _will be posted in a couple of weeks. I have the majority of the story line plotted out but I still need to finish it. Thanks for reading this long note and thanks again for reading _Net-Buddies_!

--L0nd0nHeart22


	21. Author's Note again

I just want to thank Cullenluver7, sophieandblah, and McFlYiNgHiGh for sending in their characters. Since only three people sent in their characters, all of the characters will be making an appearance in the sequel but only one of them shall be Danny Jones's girlfriend. I have chosen Elizabeth Grayson, AKA Cullenluver7, to be Danny Jones's girlfriend. But don't worry, Renee Butler and Sophie Green will definitely make some appearances throughout the sequel. I will be posting the first chapter of _Net-Lovers_ within the next two weeks and I just want to thank you three for sending in your characters!


End file.
